The White Queen
by Lady Bee
Summary: Porque mesmo Caius Volturi tem o direito de amar, ainda que ele não saiba como diferenciar amor de posse. Caius X Personagem Original.
1. A rainha branca

The White Queen

A minha mente costuma ser tão calma e estável quanto um lago no inverno, há pouco, muito pouco que perturbe os meus momentos eternos de maneira relevante. Mas não se enganem, nem sempre foi assim.

Houve um tempo, e isso já faz quase uma eternidade, em que eu tinha muito mais em mim do que essa calmaria. Eu passava os meus dias zanzando de um lado para outro no mercado, levando cestas de verduras e flores para serem vendidos na feira. Eu não esperava nada da vida além de um nascer de sol a cada manhã e todas as expectativas de um novo dia. Eu era simples, como as flores do campo que eu vendia, e minha vida tinha toda a beleza que ela merecia.

Eu era bela, ou pelo menos me diziam isso. O meu rosto não tinha nada de especial, exceto o sorriso. Eu não usava roupas caras, apenas o algodão e o linho rústico, próprios da vida camponesa. Meus cabelos negros e ondulados viviam tão maltratados quanto as minhas mãos, mas eu não ligava, eu era feliz daquele jeito.

Eu tinha irmãos menores, sendo eu a mais velha das mulheres. Meu irmão mais velho não morava conosco, havia se casado e agora tinha sua própria vida. Meus pais já eram velhos, de modo que eu cuidava dos meus irmãos menores praticamente sozinha. Nossa casa era modesta, e nas nossas terras produzíamos toda sorte de alimento e erva que podia ser vendida por um bom preço no mercado da cidade. Era obrigação minha e de Anita vender a produção aos domingos depois da missa.

É claro que naquela altura da vida eu já estava noiva de um rapaz amigo da família, que vivia num rancho próximo ao nosso. Eu gostava dele o bastante para me alegrar com a idéia de ser sua esposa e ter filhos. Ele era bom e educado, tinha um rosto bonito e cabelos castanhos encaracolados que lhe caiam sobre os olhos. Seu nome era Antonio, mas eu o chama de Nino.

Nino não gostava de me ver trabalhando na feira, mas com tantos irmãos para ajudar a sustentar eu tinha que fazer isso. Ele costumava me ajudar nos domingos para que eu não ficasse sozinha lidando com toda sorte de mendigos, ladrões e homens mal intencionados que transitavam pela praça central de Volterra. Talvez, se Nino estivesse comigo naquele dia, eu tivesse mudado a minha vida.

Foi uma fatalidade, meu noivo teve que fazer uma breve viagem para tratar da venda de algumas cabeças de cabra numa cidade vizinha. Eu tive de ir para a feira com Anita e a pequena Francesca, que não tinha mais de cinco anos. A noite foi chegando mansa e aos poucos a praça foi se esvaziando. Foi quando eu notei que minha irmã mais nova não estava brincando onde deveria. Ela havia sumido.

Eu e Anita saímos à procura dela, temendo pela noite e por nossa irmã perdida nas ruas desertas de um lugar que ela não conhecia. Só de pensar nos perigos que ela poderia passar meu corpo tremia. Involuntariamente eu me recordei das histórias sobre as criaturas bebedoras de sangue. Rezei para que fosse só uma lenda e para encontra-la sã e salva em algum lugar seguro.

Eu me separei de Anita para que pudéssemos procurar melhor. Entrei numa ruela que era indicada pela sombra da torre na calçada. Estava muito escuro na rua estreita, mas eu continuei o meu caminho até chegar a uma minúscula praça circular, um pátio, na verdade. Não havia saída.

Minha cabeça ia de um lado a outro enquanto eu tentava organizar minhas idéias. Eu tentava me lembrar das ultimas vezes que eu a vira e buscava sons de sua voz no ar. Eu estava distraída o suficiente para não notar a aproximação sorrateira atrás de mim. Só me dei conta de que eu não estava mais sozinha quando uma brisa fria passou pelo meu corpo. Eu me virei para traz e encarei quem estava atrás de mim.

Eu poderia jurar que era um anjo. Ele era alto e tinha uma pele tão clara que mais parecia a face da própria lua iluminada, o cabelo era quase tão claro quanto a pele e alcançava-lhe os ombros. Era possivelmente a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. E então os lábios se moveram e eis que o anjo tinha voz.

- Está perdida? - o som vinha aos meus ouvidos como um carinho terno e calmante. Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Sabe que é perigoso andar sozinha por essas ruas a noite? Há muita gente má por aqui. – quisera eu saber que ele era o pior mal que existia, mas naquele momento ele me deslumbrava. A pouca força que me restava eu usei num sopro de voz.

- Procuro a minha irmãzinha. Ela está perdida. – e então os lábios se curvaram e ele sorriu para mim.

- Sei onde ela está. – ele disse e na minha mente ele era um anjo de verdade que estava me ajudando – Venha comigo, lhe mostro o caminho. – ele estendeu os longos dedos brancos para mim e a minha mão foi de encontro a dele num movimento involuntário e parou de súbito ao sentir uma aura fria que vinha daquela mão salvadora. Então a minha mente gritou como um sino de igreja. Eu tinha que sair dali.

- Não se incomode, apenas me diga onde ela está e eu mesma vou. – e então eu notei o quão negros eram aqueles olhos e o brilho avermelhado no fundo deles.

- Não seja boba, eu te levo até ela. – a mão insistente permanecia estendida. Ele estava exatamente em frente à saída de modo que não havia como eu escapar. Foi então que o sino tocou e eu me dei conta de que estávamos próximos à igreja. A ultima missa havia terminado e logo haveria muita gente na rua voltando para a casa. Ele pareceu entender que eu pretendia gritar e isso levaria muitas pessoas até ali em questão de segundos. Ele desbloqueou a saída e fez sinal para que eu passasse. – Se assim deseja, ela está atrás da igreja junto com outras crianças vendo o homem dos fantoches.

- Obrigada, senhor...

- Caius. Me chamo Caius e a senhorita? - ele fez uma educada reverencia.

- Giullia . – eu disse enquanto caminhada apressadamente para fora da ruela.

- Então, até breve, segnorita Giullia. – antes que qualquer outro movimento pudesse ser feito, eu já estava correndo o mais rápido possível para longe dali, em direção a onde minhas irmãs estavam, no centro da praça.

Anita então me contou que havia encontrado Francesca atrás da igreja, vendo o show de marionetes, exatamente como aquele homem havia dito. Talvez ele não fosse má pessoa afinal, talvez ele fosse mesmo um anjo que veio me ajudar.

Na noite seguinte eu voltei a cidade para comprar algumas coisas que havia me esquecido de comprar no dia anterior. Velas, aviamentos, alguns tecidos baratos para minha mãe e um pedaço de doce para Francesca. Já estava anoitecendo quando eu caminhava para a saída da cidade. Foi quando eu olhei para os portões e o vi novamente. Ele sorriu para mim e me estendeu a mão, não estava próxima, mas pude ouvir claramente aquela voz na minha cabeça. "Venha comigo, Giullia".

Eu queria ir, quase como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas novamente algo dentro de mim gritou desesperadamente e eu corri na direção oposta, rumo a igreja. As portas da casa de Deus estavam sempre abertas e eu dava graças por isso. As compras que eu havia feito estavam espalhadas pelo chão e eu me joguei diante ao altar rezando fervorosamente para que aquele pavor passasse.

Mas as preces não alcançaram os ouvidos de Deus. A mão fria e dura me levantou do chão suavemente e a voz angelical me falou ao ouvido.

- Eu lhe fiz algum mal, bambina? - eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – Então por que foge de mim?

- Não fujo. – a minha voz saiu fraca em um único sopro.

- Foje sim. Direto para os braços do Criador. – e a mão apontou para a cruz a minha frente. – Se eu quisesse lhe fazer mal, eu seria capaz de faze-lo dentro da santa casa de Deus, Nosso Senhor? - eu não conseguiria dizer se ele era ou não capaz. – Eu só vim saber como está a pequena que você procurava ontem.

- Está bem, segnore Caius. – e então os dedos frios tocaram o meu rosto, fezendo com que eu o encarasse nos olhos negros com brilho de sangue. Ele sorriu com amabilidade e puxou algo de dentro da longa capa negra que usava. – Isso é para a pequena. – ele me entregou uma bela boneca feita de porcelana. A boneca era mais cara do que a minha casa, provavelmente. Seu rosto era tão perfeito quanto o dele, com olhos negros como o dele e cabelos da mesma cor, caindo em caixos sobre um vestidinhos vermelhos com bordados dourados.

- Obrigada, segnore. Não podemos aceita-la, é muito cara. – ele riu do comentário, soltou-me, deu as costa e flutuou calmamente até a porta da igreja.

- Até breve, segnorita Giullia.

Eu não consegui dormir direito naquela noite. Toda vez que meus olhos se fechavam eu mergulhava em um terrível pesadelo. No primeiro eu estava na pracinha onde o encontrei pela primeira vez. Olhava ao centro da praça e via meu corpo nú, caido como um manequim de pano, sendo segurado pelas mãos pálidas e frias dele, enquanto os labios perfeitos pressionavam-se contra o meu pescoço. Um filete de sangue escorria dos lábios dele. No meu rosto não havia espressão, apenas o brilho opaco da morte em meus olhos.

No segundo pesadelo eu estava de volta a igreja, e ele levantava e prendia o meu corpo de modo que eu olhasse apenas para o estranho padre que estava diante de nós. O padre falava, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ele dizia, não conseguia nem mesmo me mover e então ele nos abençoava e nos entregava um belo espelho de mão feito de prata. Então eu via o meu reflexo e não havia mais o meu rosto lá, era apenas o rosto branco e perfeito daquela boneca cara, junto ao rosto dele.

Eu adoeci de medo e passei uma semana inteira acamada, delirando em febre. Minha mãe rezava ao meu lado todo santo dia para que eu me curasse. Nino ia me visitar toda tarde e me levava flores do campo. Francesca chorava achando que era culpa dela. Um padre foi chamado em dada altura para dar-me a extrema unção. Eu ouvia a voz do anjo na minha cabeça, ele me chamava pelo nome e me estendia sua mão perfeita. Eu fugia, eu sempre fugia.

Eu tinha que ser forte. Tinha que pensar em Nino e no nosso casamento que se aproximava. Tinha que pensar no bem da minha família. Eu tinha que fugir daquele homem que era a imagem da propria perfeição. Um rosto que só poderia ter sido inspirado por Deus. No entanto, o proprio Lucifer foi em seus tempos gloriosos o mais belo dos anjos do Senhor. Seria possivel que eu estava sendo atraida pela imagem do anjo caido?

No sabado pela manhã a febre parou, o suor secou e eu não mais delirei. Ao contrario, eu estava mais saudavel do que nunca e mais disposta do que nas manhãs de festa. Tomei banho, lavei os cabelos, me puz como gente e no domingo fui trabalhar na feira.

Nino não me deixou um minuto se quer sozinha. Quando a feira acabou e já era hora de ir para casa, eu pedi para que Nino me esperasse ir até a igreja. Eu queria acender uma vela para meu anjo da guarda, por ter me salvado da doença. E eu fui sem esperar pela presença do demonio em pessoa.

- Soube que estava doente. – a voz magnifica soou delicadamente aos meus ouvidos. – Fico satisfeito em ver que está melhor.

- Obrigada, segnore Caius. – eu estava pronta para dar meia volta quando a mão dele se pôs no meu ombro. Era tão fria que pude sentir por debaixo da roupa.

- É um belo rapaz, aquele que te acompanhou hoje. Seu irmão, eu presumo. – ele esperou pela minha resposta, quase certo de que eu comprovaria sua afirmação.

- Meu noivo. – os dedos dele pressionaram o meu ombro com um pouco mais de força.

- Que coisa extraordinaria. – ele disse com um tom tão gelado que um arrepio me percorreu a espinha. Agora eu não temia mais por mim e sim por Nino. – É melhor não deixa-lo esperando. Quando amamos alguém cada segundo próximo a essa pessoa é precioso. Até breve, signorita Giullia.- antes que eu pudesse responder não havia mais ninguém lá.

Eu senti a necessidade de não sair de perto do meu noivo por nem mais um minuto. Eu sabia que as palavras daquele homem traziam algo de perigoso em seu significado e agora era Nino quem precisava de proteção.

Não demorou muito para que eu entendesse o significado amargo por tras daquelas palavras. O corpo de Nino foi encontrado perto da floresta com marcas de um ataque. Algum animal selvagem, foi o que me disseram, mas eu sabia quem havia feito isso.

Eu chorei por dias a fio, carregando o luto de uma esposa viuva e levando a minha dor. Era insuportavel o bastante para que eu beirasse a loucura. Enquanto eu lamentava a morte do meu noivo, os pesadelos ficavam mais reais e mais profundos de modo que era muito mais dificil acordar. Eu não aguentava mais.

Na noite seguinte eu fui até a igreja, por um fim ao meu tormento. Eu não tive que esperar muito, logo ele estava ao meu lado.

- É uma pena. – ele disse com sua voz que eu agora odiava.

- Não tem porque fingir, sei que foi o signore que o matou. – eu o acusei com uma coragem da qual eu não me lembrava.- Só quero saber o porque.

- Muito simples. – ele disse com um ar de satisfação morbida – Você não poderia pertencer a dois homens, então você teria que me pertencer.

- Eu não lhe pertenço. – eu disse com a voz mais indiferente que eu possuia.

- Sim, você me pertence. Mesmo que essa sua habilidade de se defender dos meus atrativos seja deveras impressionante, a sua mente já concorda com o fato de que você é minha, ou será muito em breve.- os dedos dele tocaram a pele do meu pescoço e eu me mantive rijida e indiferente ao toque gélido. – Não me recuse os carinhos, signorita Juro que lhe serei bom e carinhoso, forte e viril como nenhum outro seria capaz de ser. Eu lhe darei o mundo e aquilo que toda mulher deseja.

- Amor?

- Sim, mas eu me refiro à eterna juventude. Sua beleza durará até o fim dos tempos. Nunca mais sentir dor, frio, fome ou sono. E tudo o que eu peço é que me ame, me tema e me aceite.

- Prefiro a morte!

- Como queira. – ele apertou meu braço com mais força – Eu lhe darei a morte que deseja, mas vai descobrir que não há céu ou inferno depois dela, há apenas a eternidade! – e quando eu dei por mim só existia a dor que se espalhava pelo meu corpo como ondas de fogo em minhas veias.

***********************************

-Fabuloso! – a voz de Aro soou como um sino insistente e desagradavel aos meus ouvidos. Se não fosse meu irmão, não me importaria em silenciá-lo para sempre. – O coração intrasponivel, a alma negra da família, o inflexivel Caius Volturi, está APAIXONADO! Por uma humana!

- Cale a boca, Aro! – rugi sem perceber e ele me lançou aquele olhar...Meu irmão tinha pena de mim.

- Me diga, caro irmão. O que ela tem de tão especial?- Aro me encarava como se eu fosse uma criança e aquilo estava me irritando.

- Ela não tem nada! Ela é só uma camponesa com cheiro de grama e flores do campo, repulsiva e simploria como qualquer humano!

- E mesmo assim você lhe deu a vida e juventude eterna. Você a considerou importante o bastante para lhe dar o nosso segredo como um presente. O que ela fez para merecer a sua obcesão?

- Nada! – disse definitivo.

- Então me permita ver com meus proprios olhos. – antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ele tocou minha mão. Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse o que desejava.

- Então é isso. Você a deseja porque ela te rejeita. Você está desesperado para que ela se atire a seus pés, implorando por seu carinho, quando é você quem está fazendo isso.- Aro pareceu consternado – Você a ama por ela ser a unica que não o amaria na primeira oportunidade, porque ela é pura, simples e forte de mais para se render sem sofrer.

- Já chega! – minha espressão se fechou, mas o que havia em mim era mais do que raiva. Eu a queria e amava de maneira louca e imperativa. Eu precisava do olhar doce e do companheirismo que ela demonstrava ter com aquele campones. Eu queria a simplicidade de seus desejos e a devoção de seus atos. Porque ela era irresistivel, mas não pelo sangue e sim pela alma.

- Eu casarei vocês, como fiz com Marcus e Marieanne.- Aro pareceu solidário em suas palavras – Mas não espere que ela o ame um dia, ou que lhe seja grata. Ela não pensará duas vezes antes de deixa-lo. – e as palavras de meu irmão ressoariam em minha mente durante séculos a fio, meu maior medo e minha insegurança eterna. Se eu viesse a perde-la o mundo não seria o bastante para aplacar a minha ira.

***************************

Eu perdi a noção do tempo e quando acordei tudo não parecia ser mais do que um pesadelo. Eu enchergava como seu nunca tivesse aberto meus olhos em todos os meus dezoito anos. Eu olhei meu rosto no espelho e notei que o pesadelo não tinha acabado. No lugar onde deveria haver o rosto de Giullia me encarando, estava apenas a gloriosa face da boneca de porcelana. Não demorou muito para que ele estivesse ao meu lado, com o sorriso satisfeito de um pintor que avalia sua nova obra. Ele tocou meu rosto e eu não mais senti frio.

Ele parecia tão belo quanto antes, era mais sereno e sua pele era mais macia. Ele me abraçou e fez o contorno do meus pescoço com a ponta do nariz, inalando o meu cheiro.

Bem vinda a sua nova vida, carissima. – ele sussurrou.

Onde estamos?- sentia meus sentidos totalmente despertos, mas minha mente permanecia entorpecida.

Na nossa nova casa. A Torre.

Quero ir para a minha casa! – o alerta em minha mente gritou, aquilo estava se tornando muito pior do que os pesadelos – Onde está a minha família? O que você fez com eles?

Eu não fiz nada, criança. – as mãos dele seguraram meus braços firmemente e elas não eram mais frias – Mas entenda que esta é a sua nova casa. Eu sou a sua família agora, seu criador, seu pai, seu senhor. Não há mais nada além destas paredes para você.

Não vou ficar aqui!

Se sair – ele disse pacientemente – serei forçado a matar cada um deles e punir você. Você não é mais a humana suja e maltratada que costumava ser, é algo muito superior e incompreensivel aos mortais. Sair daqui significa revelar o segredo que eu e meus irmãos guardamos por séculos, o que implica em morte por mãos humanas, ou punição pelas minhas.

O que você fez comigo? – eu quis chorar desesperadamente, mas nada chegava aos meus olhos, nada que pudesse colocar para fora o meu terror. Ele ergueu minha cabeça e alisou meu rosto com cuidado.

Eu sou o ser mais egoista do mundo, sou o demonio em pessoa, mas mesmo sendo abominavel ainda tenho sentimentos. O seu cheiro me turvou o raciocinio, sua recusa me levou a obcessão e eu agora não consigo conceber uma eternidade sem você, porque amo seu jeito delicado e teus olhos rebeldes.

O que fará de mim agora? Seu animal de estimação? Sua serva? – estremeci diante da possibilidade da escravidão, mal sabendo do destino negro que me esperava.

Não! Jamais trataria a ferros algo que merece toda delicadeza e preciosidade. Você, minha pequena, foi feita para servir a propositos mais elevados do que a mera servidão. Te criei para ser minha companheira eterna, minha esposa, minha rainha.

Antes tivesse me matado. – disse amargamente.

Se fosse outra qualquer eu teria feito, acredite. Mas cada vez que me recusa, minha necessidade de conquistar-lhe o afeto aumenta. – ele me tomou em seus braços com reverencia, quase suplica – Não recuse meu carinho, não quando é a unica a quem desejo oferece-lo. Eu juro, criança, serei bom e dedicado a tua felicidade, apenas me aceite. Aceite o amor que lhe ofereço.

Aceitar tal barbarie seria o mesmo que matar o que restou de mim. – então notei que o fogo havia voltado, estava todo preso em minha garganta, como se estivesse engolindo labaredas. – Está doendo. – apontei para a minha garganta. Ele alisou minha bochecha novamente.

Eu sei que está. É a sede, mas irá sacia-la logo. Mandei que nos trouxessem o jantar. – ele tocou um pequeno sino e a porta da câmara se abriu. Um cheiro delicioso inundou o ar de uma vez e eu me atirei em direção a ele sem nem ao menos saber o que estava fazendo. Meus dentes afundaram em algo tão macio quanto manteiga e então um jorro quente e espeço inundou minha garganta, aplacando o fogo e me levando a um frenesi indescritivel. Ele estava ao meu lado, aparentemente fazendo o mesmo que eu, a alguns centimetros de distancia. Antes que eu terminasse ele veio até mim, segurando meus cabelos para facilitar a minha tarefa, até o momento em que não havia mais liquido para ser sugado. Levantei minha cabeça para ver o que era aquele nectar tão delicioso. Meus olhos se arregalaram em terror ao fitar o corpo inerte de uma moça que poderia muito bem ser minha irmã. – Muito bem. – ele passou os dedos pelos meus lábios – Não desperdiçou nada na sua primeira refeição.

Eu sou um monstro...- murmurei catatônica.

Não, você é uma deusa e eles são mortais. Eles morrem um dia, todos eles, você apenas faz cumprir este destino. – ele me abraçou com carinho, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo – Com tempo este remorso vai passar e você vai gostar do sabor. Eu lhe ensinarei a caçar, lhe ensinarei nossa lei, lhe ensinarei o que quizer, mas agora eu quero que vista o que está naquele baú e depois me encontre no salão que há no final das escadas. – ele beijou a minha testa e me deixou sozinha naquele quarto amplo e luxuoso, junto com os cadaveres rescém drenados.

Eu não fazia idéia do que seria de mim daquele momento em diante. Sabia que não havia mais nada de humano em mim, nem esperança e nem futuro desejavel em face da presença devastadora de Caius. Eu sentia e via o mundo de uma maneira diferente agora. Meus olhos eram deleitados por infinitos arcoiris formados ao meu redor, os sons eram claros, e tanto minha pele quanto meus musculos pareciam indestrutiveis. Talvez, e apenas talvez, eu fosse mais forte que ele, mas mesmo que eu tivesse minha vingança, não havia a menor chance de me adaptar sem ajuda. Era triste constatar que eu precisava dele, não por vontade, mas por total inesperiencia da minha parte.

*******************************

Você estava certo, irmão. Agora eu entendo o motivo de tamanha fascinação por sua delicada amiga. - o homem junto de Caius parecia tão aterrorisante quanto ele, mas de uma maneira mais sutil. Ele tinha cabelos negros e longos, olhos igualmente vermelhos, como os meus haviam se tornado, e a pele de marmore, mas ao contrario de meu carcereiro, ele parecia interessado em não me assustar. - Seja bem vinda, querida. - ele estendeu seus braços em minha direção e me abraçou de uma maneira que pretendia ser afetuosa. - Bem vinda, irmãzinha.

Irmã? - era como se eu ouvisse a palavra pela primeira vez.

A esposa do meu irmão é a minha irmã, querida. Você é da família agora, mas não se preocupe em sentir-se sozinha. Estou absolutamente certo de que Marieanne e você serão grandes amigas, e é claro, Renata e tantas outras criaturas agradaveis, você será muito amada por todos nós. Sou seu novo irmão mais velho, meu nome é Aro.

Queria poder dizer que isso é um prazer. - minha voz pareceu adquirir o tom melancólico do violino. Aro afagou meus cabelos e esboçou um delicado sorriso.

Eu sei que sim. Mas haverá tempo, quem sabe possa nos amar e ter prazer em conviver conosco um dia. - Caius pareceu lançar um olhar fulminante para o irmão, mas Aro ignorou absolutamente. - Sabe, ele realmente te ama.

Mas eu não sinto nada além de ódio. - Caius deu as costas para nós.

Já é algo. Ao menos o ódio é a outra face do amor. - Aro me lançou um olhar piedoso e então pronunciou em alta voz -Irmãos! Venham todos, pois esta noite nosso estimado Caius vem até nós perdir a benção para se unir a esta linda criança. - e das sombras projetadas pelas paredes de pedra surgiram mais dois vultos negros e do lado de fora da sala eu podia ouvir outros a espreita. Trinta ou talvez mais. Um dos vultos era outro homem, tão belo quanto Aro e Caius, mas seu rosto estava visivelmente entediado com tudo aquilo. A outra figura encapuzada era uma mulher, talvez fosse a encarnação da beleza, com seus cachos castanho claros caindo sobre o ombro alvo. - Caius, você deu a ela o nosso segredo e com isso arcou com as responsabilidades. Você a deseja para si como sua esposa e companheira? - sem que eu notasse, Caius já estava ao meu lado.

Sim, irmão. - ele tomou minha mão com possessividade.

E você, Giullia? Compreende o que nosso segredo significa e as responsabilidades que isso traz? - apenas acenei com a cabeça – Concorda em ter Caius como teu mestre e companheiro, teu esposo e fiel amante, enquanto durar a eternidade? - foi então que notei o quão presa eu estava a ele e não importava o que eu dissesse, eu tinha certeza que não mudaria os planos que ele tinha para mim. Deste modo eu me resignei a vontade dele, me tornando sua esposa. - Teu nome agora passa a ser Giullia Volturi, a Rainha Branca de Volterra, unica esposa de Caius Volturi. Que os séculos que vem pela frente tragam todas as felicidades que merecem.

*************************

Agora eu era dele e de uma maneira mais definitiva do que eu poderia imaginar. Aquela estranha apresentação de algum modo havia sido a minha cerimônia de casamento com Caius e obviamente isso significava que eu possuía deveres, mas eu não tinha a menor disposição de cumpri-los.

A noite muda de meu casamento parecia imperturbável dentro de meu novo e luxuoso quarto, mas a minha paz durou muito pouco. Uma série de barulhos bestiais cortaram o silencio da torre. Gritos, objetos sendo quebrados, rosnados, uivos, toda sorte de ruídos atormentadores parecia imergir daquele lugar sombrio e eu estava aterrorizada o bastante para não ouvir a porta do quarto sendo aberta.

Mãos alisaram meus braços cobertos pelo fino roupão que eu usava. Uma boca se colou ao meu pescoço, me dando calafrios. Eu não precisava me virar, sabia que era ele.

Não se assuste com isso, caríssima. - a voz dele parecia exatamente como antes, ameaçadora e quase irresistível. - Eles não passam de dois animais no cio.

Quem são eles? - tentei me desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas não consegui.

Meu irmão Marcus e a esposa dele, Marieanne.

Céus, ele deve estar machucando ela! - ele sorriu diante do meu comentário, enquanto sua mão desceu do meu ombro, escorregando para dentro do meu decote. Tentei me livrar mais uma vez, mas novamente foi inútil.

Dificilmente. - ele sussurrou – Marieanne tem gostos peculiares e um apetite voraz. Provavelmente é a única criatura que consegue tirar meu irmão de sua monotonia constante. - ele puxou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse. - Céus, não há visão mais perfeita do que teu rosto.

Por favor, me solte. - uma das mãos dele puxou a fita de cetim que amarrava meus trajes.

Me pergunto se você é selvagem como minha cunhada, ou se serei eu o animal insaciável. - eu o empurrei de uma vez e ele foi arremessado para longe de mim. Eu me levantei e corri para alcançar a porta. Pareceu extremamente fácil, eu estava infinitamente mais rápida, mas antes que eu pudesse sair ele já estava parado em frente a porta, bloqueando-a. - Por um momento me esqueci que poderia haver este tipo de inconveniente.

Saia da minha frente!

E perder a minha noite de núpcias? - ele caminhou até mim como um perfeito predador, tentei contorna-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido.- Você não vai fugir de mim Giullia.

Me solte! Me solte Caius!

Não vou solta-la até que você entenda que é minha esposa e vai agir como tal! - ele me agarrou pelos pulso e me arremessou de volta a cama, me debati, mas ele deitou-se sobre mim, separando minhas pernas e prendendo minhas mãos. Seus olhos me encaravam como dois rubis em chamas. - Tão pequena...Tão jovem... - ele beijou meu pescoço – Mama nunca lhe disse o que acontece numa lua de mel? - ele riu contra a minha pele – Você estava noiva e não tinha a menor idéia do que eram deveres conjugais. - eu não conseguia me mexer, apenas sentia a mão dele deslizando sobre a minha perna, suspendendo a camisola fina que eu estava usando. Eu sentia uma repulsa indescritível por ele.- É só ficar calma, eu lhe ensinarei tudo, amore mio.

*****************

Eu deveria ter remorso por cada instante que nossas peles se tocaram, por cada beijo que eu roubei, por cada vez que eu a fiz gritar por dor ou repulsa. Eu deveria, mas meu egoísmo desmedido me impede de ver qualquer coisa alem do meu prazer e por mais que ela não o fizesse conscientemente era isso o que ela me dava.

Me fazia bem, além de me dar uma incrível sensação de poder, tê-la imobilizada entre o colchão e o meu corpo. Aqueles olhos assustados e suplicantes me encarando, os pedidos de misericórdia. Eu deveria me arrepender, mas eu não conhecia o significado disso.

Eu reduzi a camisola dela a finas tiras de tecido, observei os detalhes daquele corpo congelado que mal parecia ter saído da infância. Deslizei meus dedos sobre a pele de mármore e senti ela se encolher de medo. Deixei que minhas mãos deslizassem pelas pernas dela, sentindo as reações do meu próprio corpo em contato com o dela.

Eu me livrei do meu roupão para senti-la melhor. Tive vontade de rir quando ela virou o rosto para não ter que ver meu corpo nu, imagino que ela teria corado se ainda fosse mortal. Deslizei meus dedos pelo ventre dela até que eles encontrassem o sexo e beijei seus seios, a cada movimento ela se contorcia numa tentativa inútil de me repelir. O mais monstruoso é que eu estava gostando.

- Fique calma. - eu disse – Eu não quero que sinta dor. - beijei o pescoço dela e senti o arrepio que a percorreu – Vou fazer com que fique bem molhada, mal vai me sentir entrar. - movi meus dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer – Vai ser incomodo no começo, quando você me sentir a primeira vez. Será lento e quando você gemer eu serei mais rápido, até que você esteja gritando tanto quanto Marieanne.- massageei o clitóris e ela serrou os dentes para não emitir som algum, seus olhos se fecharam e ela se recusava a virar o rosto em minha direção. A excitação já me dominava, latente, quase implorando para que eu a penetrasse. - Você vai gritar meu nome?

- Não! - ela respondeu categórica.

-Vai sim, te farei grita bem alto. Chamar meu nome até que não sinta mais ar nos seus pulmões, implorar para que eu te possua de novo e de novo.- retirei os meus dedos para que eu pudesse toma-la de uma vez. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, contorceu-se em dor, fechou os olhos e então eu a obriguei a me beijar nos lábios pela primeira vez. Um beijo com força, um beijo tácito e unilateral, enquanto eu me movimentava dentro dela. Eventualmente ela gemeu, mas era impossível dizer se aquilo era prazer ou repulsa. Eu aumentava a velocidade e ela ainda tentava se livrar de mim. Beijei os seios dela e voltei a massagear o clitóris com um dos meus dedos, enquanto mantinha um ritmo continuo. Sentia o orgasmo se aproximando, mas eu queria que ela também o alcançasse, mesmo que eu tivesse de arrastá-la.

E foi o que aconteceu. Por mais que ela me odiasse e sentisse asco, certos pontos do corpo não conseguem ser indiferentes a estímulos. Eu senti cada músculo dela se contrair, sua vagina me apertando dentro dela e me deixando louco. Ela cerrou seus dentes e emitiu rosnados, evitando ao máximo admitir que havia atingido o ápice. Em seguida foi a minha vez. O prazer veio a mim em ondas avassaladoras e fatidicamente eu me descontrolei e destrocei o colchão. O veneno enchia minha boca, meus olhos se turvaram e antes que eu pudesse recuperar minha consciência senti meus dentes afundarem no pescoço dela, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

Desabei ao lado dela, tentando recobrar a razão. Quando já me sentia de posse dos meus sentidos encarei o rosto dela. Tinha certeza de que ela ainda sentia as ondas, mas dentro daqueles olhos vermelhos havia a sombra de uma alma que eu amava e agora estava em pedaços. Eu sabia que ela me pertencia em definitivo agora, mas me perguntava se isso seria o bastante. A despeito do que possam pensar, eu a amo, por mais que eu não tenha a menor idéia de como amar alguém.

****************************

E os anos se passaram sem me prestar contas. Eu havia me tornado exatamente o que Caius desejava, uma criatura submissa e sem vontade própria, a escrava dos prazeres dele, uma prisioneira eterna.

A cada noite vivida com Caius revivia um pesadelo que não acabava nunca. Cada beijo e cada toque era lembrar de todas as dores que ele me causou. Como alívio para meus dias havia a presença de Aro, que fazia o possível para me manter sã. Com o tempo descobri que Marieanne era muito mais do que uma libertina, ao contrario do que se pensava, ela era possivelmente a mais sensata de todos os Volturi. Marcus se dispunha a me fazer companhia vez ou outra, muito inteligente e agradável, mas raramente disposto a deixar seu estado letárgico de monotonia. Todo resto do mundo além daquela torre eram indiferentes para mim, até o dia em que algumas coisas começaram a sair do controle da família.

Temos de por um fim a isso imediatamente. - Caius falava a Aro com uma fúria latente. - Vilas inteiras dizimadas, humanos sendo atacados a plena luz do dia! Nenhuma precaução com o segredo que levamos eras para manter!

Você está correto, irmão. - Aro refletiu por um instante – Algo precisa ser feito e com muita urgência.

Há algum foco especifico de novos "nascimentos irregulares"? - foi uma das poucas vezes que Marcus se pronunciou numa discussão.

Ao que parece é uma nova tendência entre nossos semelhantes, não há uma concentração regular. - Aro ponderou.

Entre nossas fêmeas, você quer dizer! - Caius cuspiu as palavras.

Só porque você não tem instintos paternais, não significa que outros não tenham. - Marcus disse com sua voz habitualmente monótona.- Vamos e convenhamos, esse é um desejo quase universal entre os nossos.

Mas criar crianças imortais é a idéia mais absurda que se poderia ter para solucionar esse impasse. Não resta outra alternativa ser não destruir essas criações malditas e punição exemplar para quem os criou. - Caius se pronunciou de maneira tão definitiva que nenhum dos outros ousou contestar, mas a falta de misericórdia dele e sua crueldade contra aquelas crianças me incomodaram muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

Naquela noite cumpri meus deveres para com ele, novamente contra a minha vontade, mas aquela era uma situação tão rotineira que eu já não me importava. Ele estava recostado na cabeceira da cama, abraçado a mim, organizando mentalmente os planos para a terrível caçada que se aproximava. Os momentos após o sexo acabaram perdendo o significado de morte para mim e as vezes eram os momentos em que eu finalmente encontrava alguma paz naquela existência vazia, eram as poucas ocasiões em que ele não me assustava, apenas me aninhava em seu tórax e me contemplava em silencio. Mas desta vez eu estava preocupada.

- Caius. - eu chamei.

- Diga, amore mio. - ele deixou seus pensamentos por um instante e me encarou.

- Estive pensando em uma coisa. - fiz uma pausa e ele deu sinal para que eu continuasse – Você teria coragem de matar uma criança igual a nós? - o semblante dele endureceu por um minuto e suavizou-se em seguida.

- Sim, caríssima. - ele afagou meus cabelos cuidadosamente - Essas crianças são uma praga, podem acabar com tudo aquilo que construímos durante séculos.

- Mataria um filho meu? - ele me lançou um sorriso amarelo e indulgente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, cuore mio. Nós não podemos ter filhos. - me remexi entre os braços dele.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você mataria um filho nosso, que tivesse sido concebido em meio a sua ânsia de me dominar? - pela primeira vez eu o vi relutar.

Antes que a noite acabasse ele deixou o nosso leito em silencio, rumo a sua caçada.

*******************

Nada poderia ter me deixado mais feroz do que o ano que tive de ficar longe da minha amada Giullia e provavelmente, nada neste mundo me deixaria mais consternado do que os questionamentos dela a respeito de filhos.

Ela era uma mulher esperta, ficou claro para ela nos primeiros meses que jamais poderia conceber uma criança e que esta era uma condição irremediável da imortalidade. Particularmente eu nunca me interessei por crianças, pelo menos não enquanto vampiro, mas bastou ela me lançar aquelas questões para que eu refletisse a respeito e chegasse a conclusão de que a idéia de Giullia carregando um filho meu me agradava imensamente.

Inevitavelmente recordei de um tempo que só existia em livros de história agora. Um tempo de república, império, guerras e opulência, neste mundo eu a via deitada languidamente em um divã, vestindo túnicas de seda e muitos adornos dourados, observando zelosa o menino de quatro anos brincar com sua pequena espada de madeira, fingindo ser um legionário. Neste mundo eu podia dar a ela absolutamente tudo, uma casa confortável e suntuosa, criados, roupas, jóias, uma vida humana, filhos...Nesse mundo ela me amaria.

E foi em busca deste sonho que eu me permiti um momento de indulgência e dei a Aro o consentimento para fazer experimentos com duas crianças imortais, sem prever o quão desastroso isso poderia ser.

Ansioso para voltar para Volterra, eu não fazia idéia da nuvem agourenta que se aproximava no horizonte. Uma nuvem que possuía nome, sobrenome e carisma o bastante para abalar a minha autoconfiança. Pouco tempo depois do meu regresso a nuvem estacionou sobre minha casa, fazendo questão de conquistar a todos e roubar as atenções, gentilezas e sorrisos que deveriam ser meus.

Carlisle Cullen poderia facilmente ser classificado como um louco, aventureiro, ou simplesmente utópico no meio de sua piedade desmedida e hábitos pouco naturais a nossa espécie. Um jovem loiro, exatamente como todos os vampiros em sua beleza marmorizada e fria, com uma sede avassaladora por conhecimentos de todos os tipos.

Marcus apreciava a mudança de ares dentro do castelo, Marieanne estava fascinada pela eloqüência e inteligência do rapaz, Aro estava nada menos do que extasiado. No entanto, era a amabilidade e súbita alegria de Giullia que me preocupavam e me faziam ter ganas de desmembrar aquele frangote de uma figa e incinera-lo em praça pública.

Ele era particularmente interessado nas técnicas de pintura, nos inúmeros artistas que nós havíamos patrocinado ao longo dos séculos, e obviamente tinha desejo de se aprimorar enquanto vampiro. O que eu julguei que levaria alguns meses se arrastou por anos, tudo porque Aro parecia quase viciado na presença do nosso hospede.

Carlisle fez questão de usar seus novos conhecimentos em pintura para retratar cada capitulo particularmente relevante de sua vida e dedicou-se especialmente um quadro em que ele se encontrava entre meus irmãos e eu, como se fosse um de nós. Giullia não se cansava nunca de admirar o trabalho dele, observava cada pincelada sobre a tela, cada esboço traçado, sorrindo e comentando o quão maravilhoso era ver uma obra nascendo, mas ela sempre ignorou o fato de que eu era capaz de fazer exatamente a mesma coisa, talvez com uma habilidade muito maior em decorrência da prática.

Perto dele ela parecia leve, como se suas longas noites fossem rompidas ao nascer do sol. Ela sorria com facilidade, até mesmo cantava pelos cantos do castelo. Mas o que parecia deslumbra-la era a dieta particularmente incomum que ele havia desenvolvido. Aquele bastardo se recusava a matar humanos, alimentando-se somente de animais e mantendo um absurdo controle sobre seus instintos. Em outras palavras, esta era a alternativa que Giullia buscou por tantos anos para aplacar sua sede e não ter de conviver com a culpa pela morte de seres humanos.

Não, eu não tenho estrutura psicológica para lidar com a concorrência. Isso é coisa de burguês, de plebe, eu sempre fui superior a isso. O que é meu é somente meu, e Giullia era algo que eu tinha particular cuidado em demarcar como parte incontestável de minhas posses.

Numa noite qualquer eu cheguei em meu quarto, ansioso por despir o corpo de minha esposa e aproveitar a noite naqueles braços. Eu a encontrei debruçada sobre um quadro que eu não conhecia. Não dava para negar que aquela era possivelmente a obra mais bela que eu já havia contemplado, não pela técnica e sim pela figura retratada. O rosto delicado e melancólico de Giullia, com seus olhos baixos e sorriso quase imperceptível. Não havia Monalisa que pudesse se comparar àquilo. Eu não teria me importado com o quadro, não fosse à assinatura de Carlisle.

É um belo quadro. - eu disse próximo ao ouvido dela. No mesmo instante ela pareceu se desesperar. Virou-se para mim ocultando o quadro por de trás de seu corpo. - Ficou muito parecido, mas obviamente você é infinitamente mais bela do que a capacidade de qualquer pintor poderia alcançar.

Foi... - ela gaguejou – Carlisle me deu de presente.

E eu imagino que ele tenha um bom motivo para isso, não é? - a enlacei pela cintura com certa brutalidade.

Ele só quis ser gentil. - ela tentava me afastar inutilmente.

O que eu me pergunto é se você tem sido "gentil" com ele. - minha mão alcançou a nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo furioso. - Bem mais gentil do que é comigo, não é mesmo?!

Você é louco, Caius! - ela gritou.

Você pode estar certa. Sou um louco, sádico, manipulador, frio, desalmado, que outros adjetivos você tem usado nos últimos anos? Impiedoso! - eu a puxei com mais força contra o meu corpo – Tudo porque você me deixa assim, Giullia.

Para com isso, Caius! - ela protestava.

Por que ele é melhor do que eu? - perguntei com todo cinismo que eu possuía – Você deve acha-lo mais carinhoso, mais amável, não é? Parecido com o seu falecido Nino, talvez?

Pare! - ela gritou.

Não se esqueça, amada. Por muito menos eu acabei com a raça do seu antigo noivo. Não pense você que este bastardo de uma figa terá qualquer chance contra mim! - eu a deixei dentro do quarto, estava furioso de mais para pensar em qualquer coisa além de matar aquele loiro vegetariano maldito! Vaguei pelo castelo sem nem ao menos prestar atenção na direção que eu estava tomando.

Seria muita presunção de minha parte desejar o amor daquela mulher, que com tamanha ousadia eu chamava de minha? Ela me amaria um dia, quando suas dores e feridas estivessem curadas, ou ao menos quando a solidão lhe tornasse vulnerável o bastante para que seu coração se tornasse mais flexível? Eu conhecia cada resposta, mas preferia evita-las ao máximo possível.

Eu me deixei guiar pelo instinto e por causa disso acabei encontrando o alvo da minha inveja e despeito. Carlisle estava concentrado em mais um quadro e eu estava absorto em minha raiva cega. Nenhum de nós era idiota, ele sabia porque eu estava lá e possivelmente estava muito mais preparado do que eu. Eu tinha mais de mil anos de experiência, toda força acumulada durante os séculos, mas isso seria o bastante para vence-lo? Poder e força alguma vez me ajudaram na conquista daquele coração quebrado, tão frio quanto o meu?

- Boa noite, Caius.- ele disse com tamanha educação que eu poderia me envergonhar.

- Sabe o porque estou aqui. - não era uma pergunta, apenas uma mera constatação dos fatos.

- Desconfio, mas é difícil de acreditar que seja essa a razão para o seu ódio dirigido a mim. - ele parecia sincero, mas nem por isso eu ficaria satisfeito.

- Deixando as coisas bem claras. - eu disse – Eu ordeno que deixe Volterra imediatamente!

- Eu faria isso pela manhã, mesmo que não o ordenasse. Sei quando não sou bem vindo, mas espero que entenda que eu nunca intentei contra a sua pessoa, ou qualquer coisa sobre o seu poder.

- Minha mulher não é "coisa"! - disse entre dentes.

- Eu sei que não, mas é como você a trata. - ele finalmente me encarou com seus olhos dourados. Era difícil não sentir empatia por ele, mesmo quando minha vaidade estava tão ferida. - Alguma vez você a viu como um ser dotado de vontade, inteligência e alma? Alguma vez teve respeito por qualquer um desses atributos?

- Não ouse falar assim comigo, seu miserável aproveitador! – ruji contra ele.

- Não importa o quanto você me insulte, essa continua sendo a sua realidade! Olhe para os olhos dela! Veja a criatura gentil e forte que você arruinou! Se ela pudesse morrer, tenha certeza de que ela se mataria. Se pudesse chorar, não haveriam mais lagrimas e nem força para serem gastas.

- Não fale do que não entende, Carlisle! - eu já estava perdendo a paciência com ele. - Esta é a minha casa, minha 'vida', minha esposa! Você não faz parte de nada disso, então pare de agir como se entendesse tudo!

- Eu não entendo, mas vejo muito bem o quanto Giullia anseia por felicidade, por liberdade! Tente ver além da sua obsessão, veja o quão solitária ela é! - ele fez uma pausa – Você deu a ela a vida e juventude eterna, mas nega a ela a possibilidade de ao menos conhecer o mundo que a cerca e eu incluo você neste mundo. Sei que você a ama, mas alguma vez deu a ela a possibilidade de retribuir isso? - eu não tive tempo de responder, Aro entrou pela porta do ateliê como se fosse um furacão, com Marcus e Marieanne logo atrás.

- Que diabos de entrada é essa, Aro?! - eu encarei meu irmão momentaneamente. Raríssimas vezes pude vê-lo tão descontrolado em seus atos.

- Não me pergunte como aconteceu, mas já procuramos em toda parte do castelo e mandei Jane, Alec e Demetri atrás dela nos perímetros da cidade. - Aro falava com certa urgência na voz, eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Irmão, seja forte e controle-se. - Marcus se pronunciou como um moderador, enquanto segurava a mão de sua esposa.

- Do que diabos estão falando? - eu perguntei impacientemente.

- É Giullia. - Marieanne disse com seu tom de voz levemente histérico.

- Ela fugiu, Caius. - finalmente Aro completou a informação, que eu levei alguns instantes para digerir. - Nós já estamos...

- EU QUERO CADA MALDITA ALMA DESTE LUGAR NA BUSCA! O QUE INCLUI VOCÊS! - berrei com uma fúria que não me lembro de ter usado alguma vez. - E quanto a você, seu bastardo, se descobri que tem algo a ver com isso, juro que farei você desejar uma morte rápida!

- Caius, mantenha a calma! - Aro disse numa tentativa inútil de conter minha raiva.

- Eu mesmo irei coordenar as buscas! Giullia nunca deixou a cidade, não saberá para onde ir, nem como despistar um rastreador como Demetri, ou caçadores tão experientes. Ninguém voltará para este castelo até que ela esteja junto de nós outra vez. - nem mais uma palavra deixou minha boca. A única coisa que eu queria era deixar aquele lugar e encontrar a minha esposa, nem que para isso eu tivesse de dizimar algumas aldeias no processo, ou quebrar a lei.

Foram três dias de busca por toda extensão da Europa. As habilidades de Demetri indicavam algum lugar próximo a Romênia. Ao menos isso indicava o quão cuidadosa ela foi ao estudar essa fuga. Aquele era um território particularmente hostil ao domínio dos Volturi. Vladmir e Stevan eram dois malditos aristocratas decadentes, ansiosos de mais para nos apunhalar na primeira chance que tivessem e a chance de barganhar alguma autonomia pela integridade de Giullia podia ser considerada um presente para eles. Também não ignorava o que ela poderia oferecer em troca de proteção, ela conhecia nosso funcionamento interno muito bem para oferecer boas informações para uma rebelião.

A cada hora que passava eu me sentia mais e mais angustiado. Eu a veria novamente?

- Senhor! - Demetri chamou.

- Algum sinal? Alguma coordenada? - eu perguntei ansioso.

- Cinco quilômetros a frente, seguindo pela floresta! - ele disse – Mas há algo mais senhor!

- O que é? - maldita mania de esperar pela minha curiosidade!

- É um território de lobisomens, senhor! - se eu tivesse algum sangue, ele teria congelado em minhas veias neste momento. Sem esperar pela guarda eu segui rumo à floresta, tentando me guiar pelo cheiro dela, mas era quase impossível. Aquele maldito fedor impregnava cada milimetro daquele lugar...

******************

Eu havia parado naquela floresta para poder caçar qualquer coisa, antes de seguir até o covil dos romenos. Três dias já haviam se passado e Caius não havia me alcançado ainda. Talvez aquele fosse um sinal de que eu podia ter esperanças.

Seguindo a técnica de Carlisle, eu estava a procura de algum animal de grande porte, urso, lobo, algo do gênero. Havia sentido o cheiro de algo parecido com uma alcatéia no meio da floresta. A lua estava cheia, tornando difícil camuflar o brilho da minha pele entre as arvores.

Cheguei aonde meus instintos me indicavam, mas não havia nada lá, apenas um cheiro fétido, possivelmente o pior que já senti em toda minha existência. E então meus ouvidos sentiram o peso de várias respirações, cinco, talvez mais. Um rosnado leve vinha de trás das arvores, galhos secos se quebrando. Meus sentidos ficaram alerta, muito mais do que eu poderia descrever.

Como sombras eles saíram do esconderijo, seis criaturas enormes, cobertas de pelo grosso, com garras e presas feitas para rasgar a noite. Os olhos estavam famintos por destruição e eu era o alvo mais provável. Ainda que eu tivesse medo naquele momento, sabendo que aqueles eram meus inimigos naturais, não pude deixar de sentir uma estranha satisfação. A morte que eu desejei por anos, estava ao meu alcance.

O maior deles se aproximou cuidadosamente, com seus dentes afiados a mostra, armando a ataque junto com os demais. Eu podia sentir a respiração deles e a morte que se aproximava. Então o alfa saltou no ar, obstruindo a minha visão da lua cheia. Eu me preparei para a dor, mas ela não veio, apenas um ganido e alguns rosnados subseqüentes. Abri meus olhos e o que vi foi o vulto encapuzado se atracando com o lobo pelo chão da floresta.

Pouco depois outros vultos negros apareceram e eu finalmente entendi a cena a minha volta. Logo eram 35 figuras vestindo mantos negros, contra seis lobisomens numa batalha absurdamente violenta. E a morte que eu tanto desejava não veio. Pairou apenas a pergunta, aquele era um castigo de Deus, ou de Caius?

Foi tudo muito rápido, em questão de segundos a alcatéia tinha sido exterminada por completo e a guarda se reagrupava ao meu redor e ao redor de outra figura deitada no chão. Alguém estava ferido.

- Cerquem-na e levem de volta para o castelo! Felix, me ajude aqui! - era a voz de Caius. Era ele quem estava ferido. - ARO! MARCUS! - logo meus cunhados se fizeram visíveis. Aro parecia muito mais fantasmagórico do que de costume e Marcus parecia imensamente preocupado.

- Você está bem irmão? - Aro perguntou.

- Só vou estar bem quando estivermos em casa! - Caius berrava – Faça o gentil favor de conduzir a minha esposa até a torre e tome precauções para que a vigilância seja reforçada.

- Venha Giullia. - Marcus me estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse me levantar. Ele não era uma pessoa de muitas palavras, mas por incrível que pareça ele realmente estava preocupado comigo. - Se machucou? Está bem?

- Sim... - a minha voz era quase inaudível.

- Ele está ferido, mas vai ficar bem. - Marcus esboçou um sorriso para me acalmar – É melhor voltarmos rápido. Ele precisa se acalmar antes de falar com você.

**********************

Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem de volta a torre de Volterra. Marcus e Marieanne me acompanharam o tempo todo, seguidos de perto pelo olhar aguçado de Jane e Alec. Não era preciso muito para saber que Caius estava furioso comigo e desta vez eu não teria defesa contra ele.

Uma vez dentro do castelo, meus cunhados tomaram o rumo de suas câmaras e novamente eu fui trancada naquele quarto. Uma bacia de prata cheia de água foi trazida até mim, juntamente com algumas toalhas limpas. Finalmente Caius chegou, carregado por Felix.

Meu marido foi colocado na cama. Seu braço esquerdo trazia uma ferida horrível e seus olhos pareciam labaredas. Felix deixou o quarto e eu comecei a limpar a ferida. Caius não pronunciou uma única palavra, apenas me encarava com toda raiva que possuía. O silencio carregava aquele lugar, era quase sufocante.

- Você não tem sorte mesmo. - ele disse, e por incrível que pareça ele estava rindo!

- Por que diz isso? - perguntei sem encara-lo.

- Você fugiu, por muito pouco não conseguiu nos despistar e mesmo quando eu a encontrei tudo indicava que eu seria morto por aqueles lobisomens e você se veria livre de mim. - eu peguei uma atadura e enfaixei o braço ferido, não por uma questão de proteção, era apenas estético. Ele falava da própria morte como se fosse o meu maior desejo, só então reparei que eu não queria o fim dele, apenas a minha liberdade.

- Eu não queria que você morresse ou fosse ferido. - eu disse simplesmente. Ele acariciou a minha pele com sua mão boa.

- Eu sei que não. - ele sorriu para mim – Mas há de convir que este é provavelmente o único meio de se livrar de mim e ter sua liberdade. Eu me pergunto, por que fugir? O que há para você fora deste castelo, Giullia? Não há mais família, nem amigos. Todos eles já se foram e mesmo assim você foge. Por mais que as idéias de Carlisle sejam absurdamente bem sucedidas, acha mesmo que algum humano poderia aceitar o que somos? Acredita que seja possível conviver com eles normalmente?

- Eu só queria uma chance... - sussurrei.

- Chance de que? - ele levantou meu rosto com a mão direita, me forçando a encara-lo.

- Ser feliz. - eu disse.

- Giullia... - ele acariciou meu rosto – Não há nada neste mundo que eu não lhe ofereça. Peça a lua e eu a colocarei aos seus pés! Um único sinal e eu lhe cobrirei com todas as jóias que a terra puder produzir! Tudo o que eu desejo de você é essa chance de faze-la feliz!

- O que você deseja é saber que eu finalmente estou submissa as suas vontades. Poder dizer que conseguiu alcançar o seu objetivo e dizer para todos que não há nada neste mundo que não possa ser seu. - eu o encarei com frieza – O que você chama de amor, não passa do seu orgulhos ferido.

- Não fale daquilo que você não sabe. - ele disse um tanto ríspido.

- Sou eu quem é forçada a satisfaze-lo. Eu fui transformada contra minha vontade para que você me tivesse como esposa, mesmo que eu não sentisse nada por você. Você não ama, Caius! Você simplesmente impõe aquilo que você julga ser o certo, porque o certo é a sua vontade! - ele me lançou um sorriso melancólico.

- Eu realmente não lhe dei escolha, mas só de imagina-la sucumbindo ao fim de todo mortal eu me desesperava. Um mundo em que você não existisse seria tão frio, tão sem graça. - ele respirou fundo – Me perdoe por nunca ter sido mais gentil com você, mas a verdade é que eu nunca aprendi a conquistar uma mulher. Nunca precisei.

- Como você é presunçoso! - eu disse.

- Por incrível que pareça, não é presunção. No mundo em que eu nasci, eu simplesmente não precisava conquistar alguém. Rico, de família influente, jovem e bonito. Não importava a mulher, se eu a desejasse eu a teria. E acredite, não eram poucas as que me queriam, assim como os pais desejavam ver uma de suas filhas casada com Caius Marius Aurelius.

- Esse é o seu nome?

- Esse era meu nome. - ele disse categórico – Mas aquele homem não existe mais, apenas uma vaga lembrança.

- Você é romano?

- Da mais alta linhagem patrícia que puder imaginar. - o olhar dele pareceu se perder no passado – Eu tinha uma família, eu os amava mais do que qualquer coisa. Meu pai era membro do senado, na época em que Roma ainda era uma república e eu, seu único filho varão, o mais jovem candidato a júris consulto. Minha mãe era uma das mulheres mais bonitas de sua época, com seus cabelos loiros e traços bem feitos. E minhas irmãs...

- Tinha irmãs?! - eu o encarei surpresa. A verdade é que eu nunca o conheci realmente.

- Duas. Quando eu "morri", Helena tinha catorze anos e já estava prestes a se casar. Lídia tinha onze anos, mas ainda era uma criança que passava os dias fazendo todo tipo de travessura.

- Sente falta deles? - era uma pergunta idiota, uma vez que eu podia ver claramente nos olhos dele o tanto que este assunto era doloroso.

- Todo santo dia. - ele disse – Mesmo depois de transformado e dado por morto eu os observei de longe, até o ultimo suspiro de cada um. Vi minhas irmãs se casarem, terem filhos e netos. Também vi meu pai morrer e minha mãe enlouquecer após o meu sumiço. O que mais me doeu foi ver a morte de Lídia e mesmo depois disso eu acompanhei sua linhagem por séculos a fio, até sobrar apenas um ramo... Você nunca se perguntou por que eu não a matei naquele beco sem saída e ainda ajudei a encontrar Francesca?

- Porque estava com medo que eu gritasse e aquelas pessoas saindo da missa encontrassem você no meio de uma refeição. - ele sorriu diante do meu comentário.

- Eu não mataria uma descendente de Lídia, nem que estivesse louco pela sede. - acredito que meus olhos tenham se arregalado depois disso. - Eu observei você e sua família dês de muito antes do seu nascimento. Quando você era criança, eu vigiava para que não se machucasse. Você sempre se pareceu muito com Lídia, mas havia algo em você que era muito mais doce, muito mais atraente e apelativo para mim. Primeiro achei que fosse saudosismo da minha parte, mas ai você cresceu, ficou ainda mais linda e quando dei por mim já estava louco de pensar em vê-la morta, ou casada com um qualquer, justo quando eu poderia lhe oferecer coisa muito melhor.

- Por que nunca me disse isso? - ele acariciava meu braço sem me encarar.

- Porque Caius Marius não existe mais, não faz diferença saber quem eu fui, o que eu perdi ou quem eu amei. O que me importa neste mundo é você. Não existe nada para mim além de você, Giullia. Não tem idéia do medo que eu tive de te perder nesses últimos dias.

- Você vai me punir? - eu o encarei receosa.

- Inevitavelmente a guarda será reforçada. Já dei ordens para que cada criança da lua deste continente fosse exterminada. Mas eu não te castigarei. - ele me puxou de encontro ao peito e acariciou meus cabelos - Estar presa a mim contra sua vontade, imagino que seja castigo mais do que suficiente.

**********************

Eu provavelmente sei muito pouco sobre Caius, mas ao contrario do que ele pensa, ele também não me conhece completamente. Eu nunca revelei meu dom a ninguém do castelo. Para eles sou apenas aquela que mantém Caius entretido durante as noites, sem saber que eu também tinha meus truques.

Enquanto Eleazar vivia em Volterra as coisas eram mais difíceis para mim. Não é fácil esconder certas coisas, ainda mais quando é a única liberdade que me restava. Foi quando Carlisle deixou o castelo que eu finalmente descobri do que eu era capaz...

Eu não posso sonhar mais, mas quando criança eu costumava viajar através dos sonhos, ver pessoas distantes de mim, falar com elas. O fato de não poder dormir não mudou isso. Um dia eu estava sentada próxima a lareira acesa, o fogo me consumindo a mente. Eu estava tão longe de tudo que simplesmente não notava qualquer movimento, som ou odor. Eu estava me sentindo particularmente solitária, sem alguém pra conversar.

Eu sentia muita falta de Carlisle, provavelmente por ele ser um sopro de renovação na minha existência monótona. Era tão lindo, tão gentil e simpático que se tornava impossível não admira-lo. Obviamente ele me deslumbrava, de modo que Caius tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo mortalmente. Era tão fácil gostar do doutor, parecia tão certo desejar revê-lo...E eu desejava fervorosamente.

Minha mãe costumava dizer "Cuidado com aquilo que deseja". Essa foi a primeira vez que eu entendi o por que.

Enquanto a lareira absorvia toda a minha atenção em minha mente dançavam as lembranças do doutor. O sorriso, o cabelo loiro, os olhos lindamente dourados. Era como vê-lo em minha cabeça, tão claramente que poderia muito bem ser verdade.

Os cabelos mexendo ao ritmo do corpo dele, frio, branco e rígido como o mármore. Sons de esforço, e a movimentação característica do ato sexual. Meu Deus! O que eu estava vendo? Só poderia ser minha imaginação!

- Esme! - ele gemia em meio a loucura do prazer. Eu mal conseguia acreditar no que eu via. A mulher deitada sob ele arranhava-lhe as costas, gemia baixo, mordia o lábio inferior deleitada com todas as sensações que normalmente eu só sentia porque Caius era irritantemente obcecado por me levar ao orgasmo.

Ela era tão linda. Tinha lábios vermelhos, pele clara, cabelos num belo tom castanho e os mesmos olhos dourados. E o pior, eu sabia que ele a amava só pelo fato de vê-los na cama. Ele a adorava.

Se eu tivesse coração, ele estaria despedaçado pela visão. Por que aquela mulher merecia ser tão feliz, com alguém de coração tão bom? Por que eu não podia ter o mesmo? Por que Caius e não Carlisle?

Aquilo era só uma visão. Eu tentei me convencer de que não podia ser real, mas sabia que era. Como quando eu era criança, eu estava visitando pessoas distantes de mim, mas infelizmente aquilo era algo que eu preferia nunca ter visto.

Giullia! - foi como acordar de uma vez de um pesadelo. Caius estava parado ao meu lado, com a mão no meu ombro e já devia estar me chamando há algum tempo e eu não havia notado. - Giullia, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não... Nada – eu disse ainda tentando me situar na realidade – Acho que me deslumbrei com a luz da chama. - Caius gostava de se divertir com minhas experiências triviais com a imortalidade. Era como se ele tivesse mais um motivo para me seguir para todos os lugares só para cuidar de mim, quase uma criança perto dos 2000 anos dele. Ele sorriu diante do meu comentário.

Sabe de uma coisa? - ele acariciou meu rosto com o polegar. - Eu adoro os seus olhos, foram eles que me encantaram em você. - eu apenas sorri e escondi meu rosto, não queria que ele desconfiasse da minha descoberta. Para distrair Caius era muito simples, basta agrada-lo e eu sabia como fazer isso. - Em que estava pensando, amore mio?

Em...Nada. Não é nada. - um breve momento de fuga para faze-lo se interessar pela caça.

Diga. - ele me encarou de maneira intensa e ergueu meu rosto para que eu pudesse encara-lo nos olhos. Caius sempre foi autoritário, isso o excitava mais do que o sangue humano. Se eu permitia a dominação, se mantinha o olhar baixo e a timidez, ele inevitavelmente ficava louco e acabávamos trancados naquele quarto por horas, mesmo que eu me recusasse na maioria das vezes. Ele é um escravo de seus desejos e fantasias, que por mais de um século me subjugava a isso.

Eu...tenho vergonha. - ele deu um meio sorriso. Caius havia caído na minha armadilha. Ele se abaixou até que nossos rostos estivessem no mesmo nível.

Vergonha de mim, minha bambina? - ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo com a mão direita e logo depois fez o contorno do meu pescoço com seus dedos pálidos, até descer ao meu peito.- Vergonha de todos, bambina, mas não de teu marido. Diga-me o que quer e será seu. - abaixei o rosto mais uma vez para não ter de encara-lo – Quer que eu a toque deste jeito? - ele me abraçou com o braço esquerdo enquanto a mão direita buscava a abertura entre minhas pernas e massageava meus pontos sensíveis, me fazendo soltar suspiros pesados ao ouvido dele – Morda sua orelha assim? - a boca dele alcançou o meu lóbulo direito, mordendo-o e lambendo-o – Me diga o que quer que eu faça. Quer que eu seja carinhoso? Quer que eu seja selvagem? Me diga!

Me domine... - ele soltou um riso satisfeito e perigoso. Eu estava dando a ele o que ele queria. Ele puxou meus cabelos da nuca, me forçando a encara-lo, enquanto seus dedos faziam movimentos rápidos dentro de mim. Prazer não vinha fácil, nem pra mim e nem pra ele. Tinha que ser demorado e muito, muito difícil de ser atingido. Saber controlar seu corpo, seus espasmos e secreções, tudo isso fazia parte da minha rotina a mais de um século. Meus olhos estavam semi-serrados num ato involuntário de conter os sinais de que eu estava gostando e eu sabia bem o quanto isso o excitava, a essa altura já era bem visível.

Quem é o teu senhor? - ele perguntou com sua voz habitualmente autoritária, mas eu mal conseguia entender o que ele dizia, não com a mente obscurecida pelos movimentos dos dedos dele.

Você... - mais um gemido do que uma resposta consciente – Por favor... - supliquei para que ele me permitisse por um fim aquilo e ter logo o meu momento de prazer. Eu sabia que não seria tão rápido, nem tão fácil, mas sabia que isso o levaria ao próximo estágio. Ele abandonou a diversão entre minhas pernas para que pudesse rasgar meu vestido do decote ao inicio dos pelos pubianos, deixando apenas a saia intacta e suspensa até a altura das coxas.

Não tão rápido, não é mesmo? - ele atacou meus seios, mordendo-os e lambendo-os com fúria – Você é minha, vai chegar lá só quando eu deixar. - ele me jogou contra a penteadeira, derrubando tudo o que havia lá em cima e me beijando com fúria. Eu sentia a excitação dele pressionando meu clitóris, sem tentar entrar. - Pode sentir? - a voz dele soava pesada ao meu ouvido – Culpa sua, tudo culpa sua. Você me anima assim, bambina. - em questão de segundos ele havia se livrado da calça que usava, permanecendo apenas com o manto negro. Ele me virou para que eu encarasse o espelho. Nada era mais degradante do que ver meus seios a mostra, marcados por mordidas, e Caius atrás de mim, suspendendo ainda mais minha saia, arranhando minhas coxas. Eu sabia o que viria depois e não gostava nem um pouco.

Assim não... - choraminguei assim que senti a mão dele voltar a minha vagina úmida, massageando meu clitóris e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

Você quer que eu te domine, não é? - ele apertou mais meu corpo contra o dele para que eu sentisse exatamente o que ele queria – Não me culpe se você possui partes tão...Tentadoras. - ele curvou meu tronco para frente e finalmente me penetrou por trás. Fechei meus olhos e mordi os lábios para conter o grito de dor. Caius continuava massageando meu clitóris e penetrando minha vagina com os dedos enquanto me possuía. - Quem é o seu senhor, Giullia?

Você! - urrei, gemi, e ele aumentou o ritmo. - Chega! - gritei.

Só quando eu quiser! - minhas pernas fraquejavam, mas ele me sustentava com um dos braços. Minhas mãos buscavam inutilmente algum lugar para segurar, minhas unhas arranhavam a madeira da penteadeira.

Chega! - era quase insuportável senti-lo naquela posição e ao mesmo tempo querer chegar ao orgasmo.

Só quando chamar meu nome. - ele disse com a voz rouca, ele também estava próximo do fim, os movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e fortes.

Nunca! - ele soltou um urro, não saberia dizer se era raiva ou prazer, mas finalmente chegou ao ápice e eu também. Eu não poderia chamar pelo nome dele, porque eu tinha a certeza de que o único nome que deixaria meus lábios era o nome de Carlisle. Meu segredo estava a salvo de Caius, mas eu estava a salvo dos meus desejos?

**********************************

Os anos se passaram e com isso as surpresas vieram. Carlisle estava criando uma família. Um grupo grande e bem estruturados para os nossos padrões, onde todos se alimentavam de sangue de animais. Os Cullen vivam na América agora e havia outro grupo vivendo na região de Denali.

Carlisle tinha uma esposa, Esme, a mesma que eu vi em minha visão. Fora ela haviam três rapazes e mais duas fêmeas e no grupo, apenas um dos garotos não tinha uma parceira ainda. Aquelas eram notícias alarmantes e mesmo Aro ficou preocupado com as conseqüências que isso poderia trazer, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao domínio dos Volturi.

Ao contrario do que se esperava, eles viveram anos sem causar problemas ou transtornos, até o dia que o "filho" mais velho veio até Volterra. Era um belo garoto, amável como Carlisle e incrivelmente talentoso. O bastante para Aro cobiçar a presença dele na guarda.

A única coisa que me entristeceu foi o pedido dele. O rapaz, Edward, havia perdido a parceira. Ela não era uma de nós, já que ele havia se recusado a transformá-la por questões éticas e nobres. Num esforço de fazer a menina busca uma vida humana plena ele a deixou, mas aparentemente, a ausência dele a levou a loucura e ela se jogou de um penhasco direto no mar e morreu. O filho de Carlisle vinha a nós pedindo a morte, além da chance de reencontrar sua amada.

Aro se recusou, mas o garoto não se deu por vencido. Ele armou um plano de exposição pública, bem no centro do nosso território. Esse era o tipo de coisa que nem Caius, nem Aro toleravam. Não pude deixar de sentir pena de Carlisle.

Felizmente, pouco antes dele concluir seu plano, a garota que supostamente estava morta apareceu. O casal foi levado novamente a Torre, onde Aro e Caius deliberaram longamente quanto ao destino deles. Edward, Bella e outra fêmea Cullen foram liberados, sobre a condição de que o jovem transformaria a humana em uma de nós rapidamente.

Anos depois veio a notícia de que os dois haviam se casado e que a garota seria transformada logo. No entanto, meses depois, Irina do Clã Denali veio a nós com uma denuncia assustadora. Os Cullen haviam criado uma criança imortal.

Caius viu a situação como uma oportunidade de aniquilar os Cullen e seu modo de vida de uma vez e Aro acreditava que aquela era a prova cabal de que eles estavam querendo confrontar os Volturi. Pela primeira vez em séculos, toda a guarda e a família Volturi sairiam de Volterra, o que me incluía, junto com Marieanne.

Chegar ao território dos Cullen foi uma verdadeira surpresa. Não havia apenas Carlisle e sua família, mas também o clã Denali, alguns nômades, o clã egípcio, o clã irlandês, os romenos e também duas fêmeas selvagens. Fora eles, uma enorme matilha de lobisomens estava a postos para um ataque, isso foi o bastante para Caius estremecer e me lançar um olhar atordoado.

Foi uma discussão moderada e tensa, até que a pequena imortal fosse trazida até nós. Se alguma vez na vida eu desejei algo, invejei, foi àquela menina de cabelos acobreados e olhos castanhos. Caius notou meu olhar de cobiça sobre a pequena.

Depois de muita deliberação, Aro concluiu que a menina era inofensiva. Uma mestiça e não uma criança imortal. Diante de tantas evidencias de inocência e de uma real desvantagem para nós, voltamos para casa. Caius estava contrariado e aborrecido por não ter conseguido o que queria. Ele caminhou até mim e segurou minha mão fortemente.

- Me perdoe... – ele falou baixo. Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Por quê? – eu o encarei por um momento.

- Eu estava determinado a pegar a garotinha, mas Aro não concordou de maneira alguma. - os dedos dele se entrelaçaram aos meus. Eu o encarei chocada. – Não faça essa cara, Giullia. Sei que você a quer como sua "filha", por assim dizer. Eu lhe prometi o mundo e falhei em lhe dar a única coisa que você realmente quer. Me perdoe por não conseguir. – de algum modo aquilo mexeu comigo. Eu acariciei a mão dele suavemente.

- Obrigada por tentar. – eu falei baixo e lancei a ele um sorriso fraco. Por algum motivo ele pareceu ter ganhado a batalha de sua existência com aquilo.

_**Nota da autora: Seguinte, aqui vão alguma explicações. Eu sei que a esposa do Caius se chama Anthenodora, mas sinceramente este nome é triste! Também sei que o Marcus não tem mais uma companheira, tão pouco sua falecida esposa se chama Marieanne e sim Dydime, mas eu sinceramente acho que a monotonia dele só seria quebrada por uma mulher realmente poderosa XD. Outro detalhe, eu não velho Aro como alguém chegado em mulheres, se é que me entendem XP.**_

_**Giullia teria sido transformada uns cinqüenta anos antes da unificação italiana. Marieanne foi transformada pouco antes da revolução francesa. Eu sempre as imagino como muito mais jovens do que o resto dos Volturi, não me pergunte por que.**_

_**Os capítulos são narrados por Giullia e Caius, Aro pode narrar alguma coisa ocasionalmente, por isso não se assustem XD.**_

_**No mais, estou dedicando esta fic a Bell, a Popa e a Lora, que foram minhas primeira leitoras no universo Twilight e eu estava devendo postar esta fic, que foi a primeira que eu escrevi sobre a série. Espero que gostem e que COMENTEM!**_

_**Reviews são coisas adoráveis, sabiam?**_

_**Bjux, Bee **_


	2. No meu era uma vez

In my once upon a time

Por mais que eu odiasse demonstrar que algo me abalava, os séculos me levaram a crer que Giullia tinha razão em muita coisa, talvez e somente talvez eu nunca tivesse desejado conquista-la de fato. Eu tinha meu álibi, já que realmente nunca aprendi como fazer uma mulher amar algo que não fosse a sua própria ambição, mas alguns milênios tornam uma desculpa como essa tão esdrúxula que eu deveria ter vergonha de me considerar alguém de inteligência elevada. Preste muita atenção, pois esta é a primeira e ultima vez que verão Caius Volturi dizer que é um idiota completo e provavelmente o ser mais estúpido da face da terra nos últimos dois mil anos, ou algo muito próximo.

O que ela conhecia de mim além da minha total inaptidão em demonstrar gentileza e meu rigor de conduta? Nada. Ela estava casada comigo por mais de um século e não sabia nada a meu respeito, tão pouco tinha algum prazer na minha companhia, e com toda razão. Ninguém em sã consciência amaria aquele que lhe tira a liberdade, mata entes queridos e rouba qualquer possibilidade de realização de sonhos. Por mais que isso me doesse, ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar. Eu me odiaria.

Eu nunca permiti que ninguém além de Aro enxergasse o que eu fui no passado, ou os motivos que me levaram a ser o que me tornei. Mas se havia alguém no mundo com quem eu desejava compartilhar isso, sem duvida era ela. Eu possuía todos os meios para isso, eu poderia levá-la ao meu mundo, poderia fazê-la feliz nele.

Foi na noite em que completamos nosso aniversário de 110 anos de casados que resolvi dar a ela um presente incomum. Eu sabia o que Aro diria sobre meus métodos pouco ortodoxos, mas naquele momento eu não estava ligando pra isso. Ela estava em nosso quarto, como todas as noites, olhando através da janela com seus olhos de rubis melancólicos.

- Eu sei que não é uma data que te agrada, mas feliz aniversário de casamento, amada. – me detive na imagem da silhueta dela por um momento. Exatamente como na primeira noite, ela ainda parecia tão menina quanto naquela vez. – Sei que não gosta que eu lhe dê presentes neste dia.

- Mas você vai me dar assim mesmo, não é? – ela me encarou com os mesmos olhos...Tão doloridos, tão melancólicos, tão doces... – Quando você decide fazer algo, normalmente me restam poucas opções.

- Desta vez não são jóias, roupas ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. – eu a abracei exatamente como todas as noites, a beijei como todas as noites e como todas as noites ela era tão fria quanto o mais sublime mármore. – É algo que eu gostaria que você conhecesse. Algo sobre mim.

- Finalmente resolveu abrir seu baú e me deixar ver além deste tirano que você é? – ela convivia tempo de mais comigo. – O que é?

- Você não sabe quem eu sou realmente, não é? Gostaria que soubesse por mim e mais ninguém. – foi então que a minha magia começou.

********************

Quando Caius me abordava com tanta determinação normalmente eu temia pelo meu orgulho remanescente, pela minha integridade e pelo resto da minha alma, mas daquela vez ele apenas acariciou meu rosto e tudo a minha volta era claro e luminoso. Quente e aconchegante como o mundo que eu vivi há muito tempo atrás. Tudo a minha volta era puro e vazio, como o limbo ou a minha visão de céu.

Mas no meu momento de absoluta abstração de tudo a minha volta, a imagem sólida se formou na minha frente. Uma arvore frondosa, espalhando pétalas de flores perfumadas a minha frente e cobrindo o chão como um véu rosado. Então não havia mais apenas uma arvore e sim um jardim cheio de tantas outras flores que eu mal podia acreditar. Barulho de água corrente vindo de uma pequena fonte, onde o rosto de alguma divindade vertia o liquido cristalino por sua boa. Ao meu redor pilastras de mármore sólido, erguendo uma construção imponente e clara como eu nunca havia visto. Meus estudos durante o século de convivência com meu marido me diziam que tudo aquilo pertencia ao suntuoso império de Roma.

Meu deslumbramento com a construção me fez esquecer da minha aparência. Meus cabelos estavam cacheados de maneira minuciosa, caindo pelas minhas costas como ondas, em meus braços trazia jóias e vestia uma túnica longa de linho e véus de seda num tom salmão. Nada naquele mundo era familiar a mim, mas me parecia seguro e acolhedor o bastante para que eu ignorasse o burburinho que se formava ao final do corredor de pilastras.

Uma porta se abriu e por ela vinham correndo duas meninas que poderiam muito bem se passar por minhas irmãs. Elas vestiam túnicas de linho um pouco mais curtas que a minha, os cabelos castanhos claro estavam se soltando dos penteados caprichosos por causa da corrida. A menina mais velha devia ter uns treze anos e a menor nove, talvez um pouco menos. Elas pararam subitamente ao me ver e só então me lembrei que pessoas normais não tinham pele com cor igual a das pilastras ou olhos vermelhos.

- Quem é você? – a menor perguntou para mim. Sua voz era limpa e musical, como um canário cantando. Era uma pergunta simples, mas eu não soube o que dizer. A mais velha que antes parecia tão infantil quanto à outra pareceu se tornar uma pequena mulher, bem comportada e séria na presença de uma estranha como eu. Aqueles dois pares de olhos inquisidores me encaravam e eu não tinha fala, nem mesmo me dei conta de que minha garganta não queimava com o cheiro do sangue fresco.

- Helena e Lídia! Finalmente pararam de correr, suas pestinhas! – uma voz poderosa e jovial se pronunciou, fazendo a mais nova soltar um risinho de quem havia feito arte. A nova voz era familiar, mas estranhamente magnífica. Eu me virei para saber a quem pertencia e a visão que tive me chocou. Caius vinha em minha direção, usando uma bela túnica marfim e sandálias de couro, braceletes largos nos braços, cabelos soltos e dourados como o sol daquele dia, sorrindo pela primeira vez. – Estão importunando ela?

- Não. – a mais nova disse ainda rindo – Só perguntei quem era ela. – ele a pegou no colo com agilidade e a rodopiou fazendo-a rir ainda mais alto.

- Ela, sua pequena bagunceira, é sua futura irmã. – a menina olhou para ele curiosa.

- Por que ela é minha irmã? – ela perguntou com sua voz de canário.

- Porque ela vai se casar comigo e vai ser da família, assim ela será sua irmã mais velha e vocês tem que ser encantadoras com ela. – a pequena o abraçou sorrindo.

- Por que você a ama, não é? – ele sorriu em resposta a ela.

- Sim, porque eu a amo muito, pequena Lídia. – sem mais palavras, a menina se soltou dos braços do irmão mais velho e correu até mim para me prender num abraço acolhedor e desajeitado.

- Eu tenho mais uma irmã! – a pequena Lídia comemorou – E ela é a mais linda do mundo e agora a Helena não vai poder mais brigar comigo só porque é a maior. Eu tenho uma irmã linda.

- Sim, você tem e ela se chama Giullia. – ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha com cuidado. Foi como se eu tivesse pela primeira vez sentido a pele dele contra a minha, tão macia, tão suave, tão vigorosa e jovem que não parecia nem a sombra daquela superfície de papiro. Aquele não era Caius, aquele não podia ser o homem que eu jurei odiar por toda eternidade. Ele não podia ser tão real e tão amoroso daquele jeito, ele não tinha coração para isso. – Fico muito feliz de tê-la aqui. – ele acariciou minha mão com cuidado enquanto a porta ao final do corredor se abria mais uma vez dando passagem a um homem já de idade, com cabelos curtos e bem barbeado, e uma mulher de meia idade com cachos magnificamente loiros e um rosto ainda muito bonito.

- Ai está ela! – o homem disse com sua voz grave e imponente, com um tom de notável felicidade. Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou de maneira afável. – Estupendo! Realmente extraordinário! – então ele se virou para Caius e o saudou de maneira jovial e vigorosa, com a mais plena satisfação em seus olhos.

- Esta é Giullia, meu pai. É sobre ela que eu lhe falei. – Caius disse com orgulho de cada palavra, e sua voz era suave e tenra como se o peso dos séculos o tivesse abandonado.

- Você nunca me decepciona, meu filho! E por certo que esta não será a primeira vez. – ele sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas do filho. – Ela não faz jus a sua descrição, ela é muito superior a qualquer adjetivo que já foi criado para descrever a beleza. Não é mesmo, Agripina?

- Linda sim. – a mulher disse com toda amabilidade de uma mãe – Meu coração está muito feliz por você ter encontrado alguém tão digna de você meu filho. – ela beijou a testa de Caius com carinho, como se ele não passasse de um menino.

- Eu não estou certo se sou digno de tamanha dativa, mas farei o possível para ser. – Caius me olhou diretamente nos olhos e só então notei o forte tom de verde dentro deles. Aquele homem a minha frente era humano, jovem, cheio de vida e profundamente afetuoso e bom, ele era tudo o que Caius me negou um dia. Era impossível que fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Vamos deixar os dois conversando, esposa. Creio que os jovens merecem um tempo para se entenderem. – o homem idoso se virou para as meninas então – E vocês, suas pequenas pestes, que homem se casara com uma de vocês se souber que correm como gazelas por toda casa? Já pra dentro. – as pequenas acompanharam o casal para dentro da casa e aquele homem que se parecia com Caius me tomou pela mão e me conduziu pelo jardim florido.

Caminhamos em silencio por alguns minutos e toda minha mente era caótica e confusa com tudo o que eu havia presenciado. O que era tudo aquilo? Onde eu estava? Quem era aquele homem que parecia uma cópia mal feita do meu marido?

De baixo de um pé de ameixas em flor havia um pequeno banco de pedra onde nos sentamos. Eu sentia a necessidade de me sentar e descansar as pernas, algo que eu não sentia a mais de um século.

- Gosta deles? – ele me perguntou e sua voz parecia mel escorrendo de um favo.

- Sim. – não consegui pensar em nenhuma outra resposta – Quem são eles? Quem é você? Onde eu estou? – ele apenas sorriu diante dos meus questionamentos. Não o culpo, eu parecia uma criança curiosa falando.

- Estamos em Roma, um pouco antes do fim da República. César já está morto há dois anos e o novo triunvirato está em vigor. Esta é minha casa e os que acabou de conhecer são meus pais e minhas irmãs mais novas. E eu sou Caius Marius, mas você me conhece apenas como Caius Volturi, seu marido com quase dois mil anos de idade. – ele me encarou nos olhos e por um momento eu me afoguei naquele oceano verde.

- Por que estamos aqui? Por que estamos tão diferentes? – eu exigi explicações com um pouco mais de urgência.

- Tudo isso que está vendo é uma ilusão, mas antes que conteste a veracidade de tudo tenho que dizer que está absolutamente fiel ao mundo em que eu vivi e fui criado. Tudo o que vê são as minhas lembranças de cada detalhe das pessoas e lugares que amei, incluindo a personalidade da minha família. – novamente ele acariciou a minha mão. – Tudo o que está acontecendo teria sido perfeitamente plausível e provável naquela época. Todos eles iram ama-la como eu amo.

- Ainda não respondeu minhas perguntas. – eu o encarei com mais seriedade.

- Todo esse tempo de convivência e você está tão mal humorada quanto eu. – ele riu – Estamos diferentes porque é assim que seriamos em nossa aparência humana. E eu estou produzindo esta alucinação porque eu queria que eles a conhecessem e que você pudesse me conhecer de verdade.

- Disse a eles que vamos nos casar. Por que não somos casados ainda neste mundo? – eu o questionei e um sorriso satisfeito brotou nos lábios dele.

- Te incomoda não ser minha mulher? – notei o tom de sarcasmo na voz dele.

- Suponho que depois de 110 anos eu já nem me lembro de como era antes. – ele afagou meus cabelos com cuidado.

- Giullia, por mais que você me odeie por tudo, nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você. Eu cometi erros, muitos na verdade, mas eu nunca fui rejeitado por uma mulher e logo você, a única que eu desejo de verdade, não me suporta. Os anos foram longos e dolorosos, mas não pense que não foram para mim também.

- Por que tanta encenação, Caius? – eu perguntei descrente.

- Porque eu quero uma segunda chance. Quero você, Giullia, mas quero por inteiro. – ele me abraçou forte e eu pude pela primeira vez sentir seu coração pulsando, forte e rápido contra o meu peito. Pude sentir o cheiro agradável de seus cabelos e o calor dos braços. – Casa comigo, bambina?

- Eu tenho escolha, Caius?

- Me dê um pouco da sua misericórdia, Giullia. Casa comigo, mia bambina?

- Eu...- as palavras não me alcançavam com firmeza. Ele era tão calmo, tão firme, tão amoroso e gentil. Ele merecia o meu ódio? – Eu caso.

**************************

Uma deusa entre mortais, numa pira enfeitada, trajando branco. Sua beleza escondida pelo véu e em sua cabeça uma coroa de flores. E eu a amo e amarei enquanto durar a eternidade. Ela estava a caminho para os meus braços, ela estava no meu caminho muito antes de nascer, porque eu fui feito para enlouquecer por ela e deseja-la mais do que seria possível a qualquer pessoa desejar alguém.

O cortejo dela parou em frente aos portões da minha casa e como mandava a tradição, fui até ela e a peguei no colo, sobre os protestos e gritos das damas e dela própria, simulando um seqüestro. Levei minha noiva para dentro, tomando cuidado para que seus pés não tocassem a soleira da porta. Uma vez dentro do pátio, minha mãe e minhas irmãs lançaram pétalas de rosa sobre nós, em celebração a nova filha que estava a caminho.

Como meus pais haviam feito no passado e como minhas irmãs fariam em breve, recitamos as orações. Eu apresentava aos meus ancestrais a minha companheira e ela pedia a aprovação deles. E ao por do sol daquele dia, ela era a minha esposa pela segunda vez, e para sempre.

***************************

A câmara e o leito estavam prontos. Incensos e archotes iluminando o ambiente. Ela ainda não estava lá, provavelmente estava com minha mãe e algumas escravas se preparando para a noite. Eu estava ansioso para vê-la. Depois de minutos as portas se abriram e ela entrou, deixando para trás duas servas que a acompanharam pelo caminho. Agora era a hora em que ficávamos a sós.

Ela se sentou na cama, de costas para mim. Seus trajes eram transparentes e tentadores as minhas mãos, mas eu teria de me controlar.

- Estamos casados de novo. – eu disse numa tentativa de aliviar a tensão.

- É... Parece tão estranho pensar isso. – ela disse timidamente.

- Você parecia mais feliz desta vez. – pontuei a observação.

- Sim, estava. – ela respondeu com timidez e aquilo estava provocando reações difíceis de controlar. O silencio se instalou entre nós. – Bem, suponho que essa seja nossa noite de núpcias.

- Sim, mas eu disse que queria uma segunda chance. Não quero cometer os mesmos erros de antes. A menos que você queira, eu não tocarei em você.

- E eu disse que lhe daria.- ela falou sem me encarar, provavelmente por vergonha – Já chegamos até aqui, então faremos como se deve. – ela se virou em minha direção. Suas mãos pegaram uma das minhas e conduziram até que ela tocasse um dos seios mal encobertos pela camisola. – Sou sua esposa agora, você tem o direito de me tocar, Caius.- afastei minha mão do seio dela, ela pareceu surpresa por um momento. Como eu disse, queria fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Eu a puxei para os meus braços, acariciei o rosto pequeno dela e a olhei nos olhos. Pela primeira vez eu a beijei como um apaixonado. Com cuidado, com precisão, com desejo de 110 anos de desprezo. O corpo dela aconchegando-se no meu, tão pequeno e frágil como sempre seria, tão desejável. Minhas mãos passearam pelos braços dela provocando arrepios suaves na pele rosada.

- Vamos fingir que essa é a nossa primeira vez... – eu sussurrei ao pé do ouvido dela – Para sempre. – meus lábios desceram pelo pescoço dela, meus braços mantinham aquele corpo próximo ao meu, minhas mãos afastavam o tecido que encobria aquela perfeição. As mãos pequenas dela na minha nuca, descendo lentamente para afastar o roupão que encobria meu corpo. Aqueles dedos deslizando sobre o meu tórax com a suavidade de uma brisa que atiçava o fogo nos campos de trigo.

Eu a conduzi até a cama, deitando-a como se fosse quebrável ao meu toque. O calor gentil do corpo dela, roçando contra o meu tornavam meu desejo latente, quase doloroso. Minhas mãos afastaram as pernas dela com calma e gentileza, para que eu pudesse me posicionar entre elas. Beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar contra a minha pele, sentindo a umidade crescente, sugando os mamilos rígidos, ouvindo cada gemido baixo que ela soltava. Pelos céus, eu precisava senti-la.

Minha mão alcançou o sexo dela, explorando a umidade e o calor, enquanto a minha boca buscava a dela numa fúria mutua e louca. A voz dela parecia presa na garganta, ansiosa por se libertar, mas não havia prazer o suficiente, não ainda. Eu precisava possuí-la, eu tinha que estar dentro dela e rápido. Essa loucura, essa espera, essa receptividade do corpo, tudo estava me levando à insanidade. Mas antes uma ultima verdade era necessária.

- Eu... te amo. – minha voz era mais um gemido do que qualquer outra coisa. Então eu a penetrei, lentamente e com cuidado. As unhas dela se cravaram nas minhas costas e suas pernas se fecharam ao redor do meu quadril. Ela gemia em um ritmo ágil e constante, como se ditasse para mim como ela queria. Minha velocidade aumentava à medida que nossas bocas ficavam mais urgentes. Nossos corpos vivos suavam com o esforço. Minha mente ficava mais e mais turva a cada momento. Eu a sentia ficar mais úmida, mais apertada, ela estava próxima do auge, mas eu seria resistente, eu tinha de ser. Ela virou o rosto para longe do meu, mordeu o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos como se não fosse sobreviver ao que se aproximava. As contrações começaram, mas ela tentava impedi-las, como quem tenta impedir uma tempestade com as mãos. Esta vindo, cada vez mais perto.

- Caius! – ela me chamou. Pela primeira vez ela me chamou enquanto a amava. – Caius! – era quase um sopro. Estava mais próximo. – CAIUS! – num grito dela veio a onda avassaladora entre suas pernas, num misto de gozo e múltiplos espasmos musculares incontroláveis. Minha visão estava turva, eu estava rígido, próximo...Quase...Quase...

- Giullia! – num urro animalesco eu me derramei dentro dela, sentindo toda energia percorrer meu corpo como sangue, tão quente quanto o sol. Tudo a minha volta era uma explosão de preto e branco e a única coisa fixa em minha mente era ela chamando meu nome.

*********************

Subitamente minha mente não possuía foco, meu corpo era todo dominado por espasmos, suor e prazer incomparável. Tudo por causa dele, tudo porque ele me amava e eu me permiti ser amada à sua maneira incomum. Em algum momento, não sei quando, aquele cativeiro se tornou minha única referencia, algo seguro, o único lugar onde alguém me queria de verdade, me desejava sempre por perto. Esse lugar era entre os braços rígidos dele.

E aquele prazer não tinha adjetivos pra formar uma descrição precisa, não havia um idioma que descrevesse tudo aquilo em proporção infimamente similar à realidade daquele momento. Eu precisava, eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, do contrario eu não seria plena, não estaria completa quando eu mais desejei estar. Só havia uma palavra que poderia deixar meus lábios quando a minha hora chegou em ondas fortes e constantes tremores e alucinações.

- Caius... Caius... – eram sussurros, eram gemidos, era meu sinônimo perfeito – CAIUS! – de amor.

Em meio a minha visão turva pelo prazer eu pude ver aqueles olhos verdes me encarando com surpresa, com adoração, com todo amor que eu podia desejar pela eternidade. Por mais que eu não tenha plena ciência de como foi para ele, tenho a certeza que não poderia ser comparado com nenhuma das nossas noites anteriores, porque desta vez eu lhe dei tudo o que ele queria. Eu me doei a ele, por completo.

Aquela foi a nossa primeira noite, para sempre... Porque eu soube naquele momento que se havia um lugar onde eu desejava estar quando chegasse o fim dos tempos, o nosso fim, este lugar era entre aqueles braços, dentro daquele coração milenar. Pela primeira vez em mais de um século eu dormi, eu sonhei, e em meus sonhos nós éramos felizes para todo sempre...

*********************************

Eu ergui para nós uma casa ampla e confortável, próxima da casa dos meus pais. Para Giullia fiz um jardim que nem mesmo na Babilônia encontraria rival, para que ela vivesse entre as flores, banhada pela luz do sol de nossas manhãs. Eu queria uma eternidade daquilo para nós, queria ela sorrindo sempre.

Então chegou o dia em que as coisas saíram do meu controle...

Ela acordou como todas as manhãs em meus braços, seus olhos se abriram preguiçosamente e ela se movimentou como um felino, se aninhando em meu peito como um filhote. Quando eu lhe beijei o rosto seus olhos se arregalaram e ela me empurrou rapidamente correndo para algum lugar distante da minha vista.

- O que houve, Giullia? – me levantei da cama indo atrás dela. Eu a encontrei debruçada em uma janela olhando para o chão do lado de fora da casa. – Você está bem? – o rosto estava pálido e ela suava frio.

- Enjôo... – ela disse em um fio de voz. – Não sentia a...

- Pelo menos 110 anos, eu sei. – eu a abracei numa tentativa de acalmá-la. – Giullia, você está sentindo mais alguma coisa... Humana? – ela pareceu confusa com a minha pergunta. – Fome? Sono? Tonturas?

- Eu não sei... Não fazia tudo isso a muito tempo, não sei o quanto é normal ou não. – certo, isso era preocupante, nenhum de nós tinha referencias de uma vida humana.

- Você... - ponderei por um momento, esse não era o tipo de assunto que se tinha com uma mulher nem na minha época e nem na dela. Era um terreno delicado. – Giullia, você reparou as suas... Regras? – ela me encarou por um momento, suas bochechas haviam recuperado a cor rapidamente.

- Eu havia me esquecido... Delas. – ela disse escondendo o rosto no meu tórax. – É possível? Você planejou isso, Caius?

- Eu não... Não sei. – eu a apertei um pouco mais. Seria possível? Eu realmente havia perdido o controle sobre mim e meus poderes a ponto de brincar tanto com os sentimentos de nós dois? Eu havia estragado tudo novamente?

- Eu estou...Estou grávida? – ela me perguntou com seu jeito tão meigo de criança, seus olhos brilhando em expectativa pela minha resposta...Ela estava feliz!

- Eu acho que sim. – minha mão desceu pelo corpo dela, parando sobre o ventre ainda normal. Não havia nada no corpo dela que indicasse alguma certeza, mas eu sabia que estava acariciando a cabeça de uma criança que era minha e dela.

*****************************

À medida que o tempo passava o ventre dela ficava cada vez maior e também aumentava a minha preocupação. Eu ainda tinha consciência de que aquilo tudo não era real, era apenas uma ilusão criada por mim, mas minha Giullia parecia ter se esquecido disso por completo. Ela estava apaixonada pela idéia de um filho, na verdade ela sempre esteve, e isso estava produzindo um efeito que eu não havia planejado. Ela não queria mais a realidade, não quando tinha todos os seus sonhos realizados naquele mundo perfeito.

O que eu faria agora? O que eu faria quando chegasse à hora de voltar para a vida real? Eu teria coragem de arruinar a felicidade dela? Teria coragem de arruinar a minha felicidade? Eu iria querer deixar os meus sonhos para trás também?

Eu a espiava pelo canto dos olhos, sentada no jardim, brincando com a água da fonte e invariavelmente acariciando a barriga, conversando com a criança fictícia e sorrindo como nunca sorriu antes. Enquanto ela sonhava eu me desesperava cada vez mais. Eu tinha o universo em minhas mãos e subitamente ele estava entrando em colapso, ou melhor, se tornando o meu buraco negro. Eu faria aquilo que era certo? Ou faria aquilo que era desejado por nós?

***************************

_**Aro pov**_

Noticias alarmantes chegaram aos meus ouvidos naquele tempo, de modo que foi necessário deixar Volterra em prol de uma causa maior. Renata e mais uma meia dúzia de soldados para me acompanhar e meus irmãos zelariam pela ordem enquanto eu estivesse fora. Aquele louco fanático continuava ameaçando nosso segredo, engravidando humanas ao seu bel prazer sem a menor noção do problema que poderia ser criado por causa de sua negligencia. Havia mais uma vitima e desta vez estava muito próxima de nós.

Chegamos ao interior da França em questão de três dias, nossas coordenadas nos levavam a uma pequena cidade próxima a um bosque, nomes não vêm ao caso, minha missão transcendia tais banalidades. Eu ainda me lembrava das imagens na mente dos Cullen. Fraturas, hematomas, a visão bestial de um parto monstruoso em todos os sentidos. Pois o que encontramos não foi diferente.

A mulher, coitada, quase inconsciente dentro de uma velha cabana abandonada. Seu rosto era cadavérico e apático, seu ventre dilatado trazia manchas arroxeadas por toda parte. Ela suava e se contorcia em dor, provavelmente alguma costela quebrada havia perfurado o pulmão e por isso ela expelia sangue. Não havia o porquê me preocupar com a vida dela, uma vez que ela não a teria muito em breve. Ordenei que a guarda esperasse por mim no bosque e que fossem caçar enquanto eu estivesse fora, para que eu tivesse um pouco de paz para encarar aquela cena.

Eu a toquei e deste modo toda a vida miserável daquela pobre criatura passou diante dos meus olhos. Cada mentira que aquele ser abominavelmente inescrupuloso havia dito para ela, cada dor sofrida e aquela insana vontade de proteger a criança. Ela não tinha muito tempo.

Os olhos dela se abriram febris e débeis. Não importava o que ela visse, não faria diferença nenhuma. Eu me sentia particularmente piedoso naquele dia, queria dar a ela algum conforto frente a todo seu sofrimento. Acariciei a face dela e a despeito de toda dor ela sorriu.

- Você é um anjo, não é? – ela me perguntou com muita dificuldade, tossindo sangue logo depois.

- Shhhhhhhhh... Eu sou o seu anjo, querida. – ela pareceu absurdamente aliviada com a minha resposta.

- Eu sei que vou morrer, mas... – outra vez ela expeliu sangue – Não deixe a criança morrer. Salve-a... – um grito de dor descomunal. Ela separou as pernas, estava a caminho. A criança estava a caminho. Ela se contorcia em dor e desespero e o sangue escorria por suas pernas, empossando-se no chão imundo daquele lugar. Eu conseguia ouvir o som daquela pequena boca mastigando furiosamente sua mãe de dentro para fora. – Salve meu filho! – era mais um urro do que um pedido propriamente dito. Eu não agüentava mais ver aquela pobre mulher em tamanho sofrimento.

A criança estaria fora em questão de minutos. Eu deitei a cabeça da mulher em meu colo, afaguei seus cabelos e quando a hora chegou parti seu pescoço com um estalo para que ela não tivesse mais nenhuma dor. Agora ela podia descansar em paz enquanto a criança deixava a placenta e pela primeira vez via a luz, jogada naquele chão imundo.

Era uma pequena bolinha ensangüentada, abandonada no mundo a própria sorte, chorando sem ter a menor noção do que se passava ao seu redor. Deixei o corpo da mãe e me dirigi a criança, peguei-a no colo. Uma menina recém nascida e absolutamente indefesa, linda como qualquer criança imortal deveria ser. Eu a limpei com um pedaço de pano velho jogado no chão e pude ver o negro de seus cabelos escassos e quando seus olhos minúsculos se abriram o mundo pareceu ganhar cor. Um tom de verde estonteante.

Aquela menina era o sentido da vida, o sonho mais lindo, a verdade que regia o mundo. Nunca houve nada tão gracioso e necessário, nunca houve um milagre tão perfeito. Eram os olhos de um passado glorioso e o negro de toda uma vida de sofrimento. Aquela criatura era uma dadiva que tinha um destino certo em Volterra.

Cuidadosamente eu a coloquei de baixo de minha capa negra, sentindo o pequeno coração bater como um pássaro. Reuni-me com a guarda no bosque e antes que pudesse ser contestado rumamos para Volterra. Algo me dizia que haveria problemas me esperando em casa.

Um dia e meio de viagem e já estávamos de volta a Volterra. A chuva castigava a cidade violentamente, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Enquanto o mundo a minha volta dormia, algo me dizia que meus irmãos precisavam de mim naquele momento. Adentrei a torre violentamente, sendo seguido de perto pela guarda e logo Marcus veio ao meu encontro.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntei imediatamente.

- É Caius! Enlouqueceu de vez! – Marcus disse, seus olhos estavam agitados e eu podia notar o quão nervoso ele estava.

- O que foi dessa vez? – eu já estava impaciente.

- Ele e Giullia... Ele a trancou dentro de uma das ilusões, está lá com ela, aparentemente ele não pretende sair e nem vai deixá-la fazer isso!

- IMBECIL! – urrei com toda minha fúria. Antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita, corria ao quarto de meus irmãos em questão de segundos. Não haveria palavras que pudessem descrever a força dos poderes de Caius naquele momento, nem a intensidade de seu desespero.

*****************************

Impossível descrever o que se passava com precisão. Parte de mim estava dentro de uma ilusão, vendo minha mulher dar a luz a uma criança que só existia em seus sonhos e era sua razão de viver naquele momento, e a outra parte estava bem consciente enquanto observava o corpo deitado, se contorcendo por realmente acreditar em cada imagem dentro de sua mente. Meu lado cético gritava para tirá-la desse pesadelo o mais rápido possível, enquanto meu lado passional dizia que aquele era o desejo dela e que eu não poderia tirar a felicidade de Giullia mais uma vez.

Jamais duvidem dos meus sentimentos, mesmo que eu não saiba usa-los. Desta vez eu estava determinado a fazê-la feliz, nem que para isso fossemos trancados numa alucinação para sempre. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que matar meus irmãos no processo.

******************************

_**Aro pov**_

- Caius! – eu gritei irrompendo pela porta como um tornado. Meu irmão estava ao lado da esposa, incrivelmente adormecida e dopada por uma alucinação. – Pare imediatamente!

- Não Aro! – ele se levantou imediatamente, colocando-se em posição de guarda. – Eu não vou tirar isso dela e nem você vai!

- Você sabe que isso é ERRADO! – berrei para ele, eu sabia que nada mudaria aquela cabeça de rocha, mas ele não iria me desafiar e sair impune. – Isso não muda o que ela sente por você, SEU IDIOTA!

- ESTÁ ERRADO! Ela me ama... – foi então que pude ver algo que jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça. Caius estava rendido a minha frente, sua cabeça baixa e as mãos puxando os cabelos. Se ele não estava louco, estava muito próximo disso. – E eu a amo... Não vou tirar dela a chance de ter um filho, mesmo que não passe de uma ficção.

- Então é isso... – nunca acreditei no Deus dos humanos, mas o universo parecia conspirar a meu favor e em favor daquele casal infeliz. – Caius, o fato de não termos o mesmo sangue não muda o carinho que tenho por você, meu irmão. Eu desejo a sua felicidade e conseqüentemente a dela. – eu o levantei com um único braço, com cuidado para não deixar cair à carga preciosa que eu trazia de baixo do manto. – Eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa, mas creio que deve haver algo maior do que nós e essa força parece crer que você e Giullia são dignos de um milagre. – eu levantei a capa, revelando a pequena criatura adormecida em meus braços.

- Uma criança... – Caius aproximou-se com cuidado, finalmente reparando nas batidas rápidas do coração dela, mas ela ainda era muito bela para ser humana.

- Uma mestiça. – eu disse – Eu encontrei a mãe enquanto ela dava a luz. Não havia esperança para aquela humana, mas achei melhor trazer a criança.

- E o pai? – ele perguntou enquanto tomava a menina dos meus braços com todo cuidado para não acorda-la.

- Johan, aquele cretino que continua foragido. – Caius me encarou por um momento.

- Depois desta noite eu mesmo irei matá-lo. – finalmente meu irmão estava sobre controle, de volta ao seu estado normal. – Ela tem os cabelos de Giullia. – ele disse suavemente enquanto contemplava a criança.

- Espere até ela acordar... – eu disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele – Só os seus olhos poderiam ter um verde igual.

- Irmão... - ele sussurrou – Obrigado.

- Desperte sua mulher, ela tem direito de ver a filha. – esta foi minha ultima fala antes de deixar o quarto. E este era o começo de uma nova faze em Volterra... A faze dos milagres.

******************

Faze-la voltar a si era coisa que levaria algumas horas. Eu havia empregado muita energia naquela ilusão, conseqüentemente teria que caçar em breve, mas a despeito do cheiro convidativo e da batida frenética daquele coração minusculo, eu jamais conseguiria dirigir minha sede a menina em meus braços. Ela nem mesmo se incomodou com a mudança de colo, dormia tão profundamente que duvido que houvesse algo nesse mundo que pudesse desperta-la.

Giullia estava exausta, um efeito colateral de permanecer tanto tempo dentro da ilusão. Era como ter um pesadelo agitado, quando alguem dorme, mas não descansa. Aos poucos os lábios dela se movimentaram e as pálpebras tremeram. Aos poucos ela despertava para a nossa existência.

Caius...? - ela me chamou em tom inaudível aos mortais – Caius...É você?

Estou aqui, querida. - segurei a mão dela, enquanto segurava a criança no outro braço.

Estamos... - ela fez uma pausa, pude sentir o medo no tom dela – Estamos mortos? - era doloroso ouvir aquela pergunta, mas havia uma chance melhor para nós agora.

Exatamente como a 110 anos atrás. - os olhos dela se fecharam, imagino que fosse a dor de acordar de um sonho bom.

A criança... - ela virou a cabeça em direção oposta a minha – Por que não pode ser verdade? - minha mão soltou a dela e lhe afagou os cabelos negros e vasto por um momento.

É uma menina. - eu disse, finalmente atraindo a atenção dela para mim e para o pequeno embrulho no meu braço esquerdo. Só então ela notou a batida do coração vibrante e o cheiro característico de sangue.

Como...? - ela se sentou na cama me encarando como se eu fosse algo irreal. Seus olhos vermelhos corriam o curto espaço entre o meu rosto e o rosto rosado da criança. - Mas não poderia...!

Se isso não pode ser chamado de milagre, então eu desconheço os critérios de milagre do seu Deus. - ela estendeu os braços para pegar a criança. Eu entreguei a ela, sorrindo ao ver a satisfação e a surpresa no rosto da minha esposa.

Uma mestiça! - ela disse surpresa, imagino que tenha se lembrado da menina Cullen que ela tanto havia cobiçado em outros tempos. - De quem?

A mãe morreu durante o parto, o pai não sabemos o paradeiro. - eu respondo prontamente – Mas isso não importa, meu amor. Ela é nossa agora.

Minha...filha. - ela acariciou o rosto da menina com cuidado e pela primeira vez entendi o que Aro quis dizer com "só os seus olhos poderiam ter um verde igual". No momento em que os olhos da menina se abriram, não restaram mais duvidas.

Nossa filha. - e desta vez Giullia tinha o mais belo sorriso e minha satisfação era saber que aquela realidade era o motivo disso.

Qual será o nome? - ela perguntou.

Lídia. - eu disse imediatamente.

Prefiro Francesca. - ela riu ainda brincando com as bochechas da pequenina.

Helena? - especulei.

Anitta! - definitivamente não tínhamos um consenso.

Tem que ter um significado apropriado para ela. - eu ponderei.

Você tem razão desta vez. - ela concordou.

Ela será uma Volturi, nobre por natureza. - eu pontuei a necessidade de um nome igualmente nobre – Uma Aurelius Volturi.

Gosto de Adélia. - Giullia disse suavemente – Uma vez ouvi dizer que significava "de nobre linhagem".

Eu acho perfeito! - e realmente era perfeito, exatamente como a dona – Adélia Helena Aurelius Volturi.

Sem Aurelius! E se tem Helena, pelo menos Anitta tem que ter uma chance. - definitivamente, muito longe de um consenso.

Quer saber?! Que tenha logo um nome de nobreza, ao melhor estilo europeu. Adélia Helena Anitta Lídia Francesca Volturi. - ela riu, ela riu muito!

O pior é que eu gostei. - Giullia disse ainda rindo. Ela aproximou o rosto do meu com cuidado, acariciou meus cabelos e me beijou a boca sem que eu nem ao menos pudesse processar aquela nova realidade. - Obrigada por tudo, querido.

Bem, temos uma guarda de aproximadamente 35 integrantes, mais dois irmãos e uma cunhada que não tem nada melhor pra fazer da existência. Acho que podemos deixar Adélia por um momento com eles enquanto saímos pra caçar.

E faremos o que depois? - ela perguntou admirando a criança.

Ela vai estar dormindo até amanhã de manhã, então a minha idéia de uma boa noite seria fazer sexo selvagem de reconciliação pelos últimos 110 anos com você, até não agüentarmos mais, minha adorada.

Levando em consideração que nós não nos cansamos nunca...

Essa pode ser uma noite, digamos...Eterna. - sem comentários quanto ao resto desta história. Eu e minha mulher merecemos alguma privacidade depois de 110 anos de incompatibilidades. Considerem essa como minha segunda lua de mel, sem tempo de duração definido.

THE END!

_**Hey crianças! Fim da fic XD! Espero que tenham gostado e aproveito pra dedicar mais uma vez às minhas três mosqueteiras, Lillopop (Mandy), Rosalie Hale (também conhecida como Blonda, ou prima XD) e a Bell.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_

_**P.S.: Pode ser que eu escreva uma historinha a parte sobre a Adélia Helena Anitta Lídia Francesca Volturi XD (sim, este nome foi a maior barbaridade que eu já escrevia, mas eu queria uma coisa bem pomposa)!**_

_**Comentem pelo amor dos filhos que eu quero ter um dia XD! **_


End file.
